Wammy High
by ViDez
Summary: -AU- It's Near's first day at Wammy High! With Mello, Matt and L looking after him, what could possibly go wrong? ... you have no idea. Possible slash, OCs, OOC-ness... Voting for pairings starts now!
1. Good Morning World!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, though I wish I did. I also do not own the Pit of 100 Trials, 'cause that was in Paper Mario...and I do not own Paper Mario... though I do own the game...**

**A/N: Random idea I came up with in the middle of the night. Ah-yup. Okay this will be an attempt on a multi-chapter fic. I totally suck at these by the way. -cries- **

**This is obviously AU (Alternate Universe). There MAY be shounen-ai later on, MAYBE an OC or two... but I can't be too sure. The pairings... hmm... well you'll have to wait and see... :P**

**Yes, the characters will be a bit OOC.**

**Ages:**

**Mello - 15**

**Matt - 14**

**Near - 13**

**L - 25**

**Ummm, English is my second language, so sorry if there's any mistakes! XD**

* * *

_Beep beep beep be-- __**SMASH!**_

"What in the one hundred rooms of the Pit of 100 Trials…"A red-head grumbled. He opened one groggy, jade eye to look at the time. His alarm clock was pretty beat up, but he could still see the time flashing in bright red lights…

…7:48AM…

"Ah shit!" Matt yelped. He tried to scramble his way out of his sheets, but promptly fell flat on his face on the floor. His roommate made a surprised noise and quickly sat up on his bed, sapphire eyes wide open and his blonde hair mussed up. The blonde immediately grabbed his water gun off the bedside table on impulse and quickly aimed it at Matt. Realising it was just his best friend on the ground Mello glared sleepily at him, but didn't lower the water gun.

"Matt," The chocoholic started slowly, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot water at you _right now_." He then aimed his water gun at the front of Matt's pants.

Matt blinked, "You mean you forgot?" he asked incredulously, dismissing the threat.

Now it was Mello's turn to blink, "Forgot what?"

"Mels, you were the one that kept on parading around the house screaming at the top of your lungs: 'It's the first day of school tomorrow! Are you nervous, Near?!'" The red-head recited. He then speedily grabbed a striped shirt, khaki pants, his trademark goggles, and dashed towards the bathroom. "You snooze, you lose Mels!" Matt sang.

Mello cursed colorfully.

--

Near looked up from his breakfast to see Mello and Matt coming down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Mello, Matt." The white-haired boy greeted monotonously, and then resumed eating his cereal.

The blonde muttered a 'good morning' and proceeded to pour himself a bowl of Coco Puffs. Matt smiled happily in response to Near's greeting and piled some pancakes on his plate. The red-head took a bite out of his pancake and grimaced.

"So who made breakfast this morning?" He asked Near after swallowing the very sweet pancake with great difficulty.

"L," Near replied. "I had the same reaction when I tried it. It was quite… distasteful, so I prepared myself some cereal." Mello reached towards Matt's plate to try the pancakes, but he ended up gagging once the food landed on his tongue.

After the three boys finished their breakfast in silence (Matt just decided not to eat at all), they loaded their school bags with books and other necessities.

"What is the school like?" Near asked quietly, breaking the tense silence.

Matt grinned, relieved that the silence was broken. "Well-"

"-Oh you're going to absolutely _love _it! There's people that will pick on you all day long just because of your dorky appearance!" Mello butted in rudely. Near frowned.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Near protested, looking at his white clothes. Mello rolled his eyes.

"No offence Near, but the 'all-white' look makes you stand out in the crowd. You don't want that in this school, the bullies will be after you. It's better if you just blend in." Matt reasoned.

"But I am content the way I look." Near said softly, and then he scrunched up his nose confusedly, "But Matt, your goggles also make you stand out." The white-haired boy pointed out.

Matt just grinned, "Yeah, but I'm friends with Mels. No one would dare mess with me, unless they got a death wish." He patted the blonde next to him on the shoulder.

Near blinked, "Does that mean Mello is well respected in the school community?"

Mello smirked smugly, "Yep. I'm one of the coolest kids in the school, but…" He trailed off, looking a bit livid. When Near was about to question him again, Matt gave him a look that clearly stated 'Drop-it-I'll-tell-you-once-Mello-isn't-around-because-he'll-castrate-me-if-he-ever-finds-out-I-told-you'. Near immediately shut his mouth with a snap.

"Are you guys ready to go?" A deep voice behind them drawled. The three turned around to see L leaning on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, smiling at the three boys. Instead of his usual attire (consisting of a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans), he was wearing a white, button-up long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants. His hair was as messy as usual and his feet…

"Are you wearing shoes?!" Mello asked, taken aback. L looked down at his new black dress shoes, and nodded.

"So why are you dressed up? Are you going out for a date?" Matt enquired.

L shook his head in the negative, "Actually I'm coming with you to the school. The principal of your school called me last week and asked me if I could fill in a teaching position for a whole year. I eventually accepted two days later." The insomniac explained. "As for the clothes, I wanted to make a good impression on the first day." He added.

"That's great!" Both Mello and Matt chorused. Near just smiled, glad that he had his 'older brother' in the school with him if he ever needed help.

"Now come on," L announced while the three carried their school bags. "we'll be taking the car."

Mello, Near, and Matt stopped what they were doing instantly. "…Will you be driving, L?" Near asked, dreading the answer.

"Yeah, so?" L questioned, oblivious to the horror that the three young boys were feeling at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Umm... reviews? But if you want to flame, make sure you put in the reason why you flamed me so I know. Helpful advice is also appreciated! :)**


	2. L sucks at driving

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.**

**A/N: Well here's chapter two. Caution: L IS DRIVING! **

**Pairings: ...Maybe a minor LxOC, and/or a MelloxNear... But I can't be too sure. Oh, and some MisaxRaito in here. (Lol, I'm gonna use 'Raito' instead of 'Light' in this story. I wanna try it. :P)**

**Ageeeeeeeeeees:**

**Mello - 15**

**Matt - 14**

**Near - 13**

**L - 25**

**Misa - 17 (She's originally 19 in canon, but I made her 17 for this fic to make sense)**

**Raito - 17**

**Watari - 75-80? LOL, I DUNNO! -fail-**

* * *

"HOLYFUCKLWATCHOUTFORTHATCAT!!" Mello screeched. L swerved quite sharply to the left and glanced casually at the rear-view mirror. His left hand fumbled around the empty passenger seat next to him, looking for the last marshmallow that rolled out of its packet. L's gunmetal eyes averted to the passenger seat, looking for the lost marshmallow.

"Keep your eyes on the road, L!" Matt reprimanded loudly, tightening his grip on Mello's sleeve. Both he and Near were clutching helplessly onto Mello, Near on his left and Matt on his right. The three boys were shaking violently, terrified. L picked up the marshmallow off the seat and popped the spongy treat in his own mouth, satisfied. His attention was back on the road, and he calmly veered off the wrong lane back to the proper lane. The insomniac took a quick look at the rear-view mirror again and raised a fine eyebrow.

"Why are you guys shaking so much? Is it cold?" L blinked in confusion.

"P-Please just pay attention to t-the road! I-I want all of us to g-get to W-Wammy High intact!" Near squeaked, snuggling closer to Mello. The blonde didn't even try to push him away, but instead wrapped a shaky arm around his rival.

"Y-Yeah!" Mello agreed, and then hastily added, "L, if Near dies I will shove you in the fiery pits of hell for stealing _my _kill!"

Suddenly L's cell phone rang, the blare of Tay Zonday's Chocolate Rain**(1)** ringing through its tiny speakers. When L was about to reach for it, Matt quickly grabbed it away from him. The gamer pointed at L, then to the road. Matt sat back down in his seat and answered the phone.

"Welcome to the Hawt Sexy Sex Hotline! Just tell us your gender, sexual preference, and what you're looking for and we'll connect you to special someone! Only 0.55 per minute." Matt cheerily answered the person on the other line. "I'm also free, by the way."

"_Could I please speak to Ryuzaki, Matt?" _The person on the line asked politely. That voice…

"EWWWW!!" Matt shrieked, "S-Sorry sir! B-But L is currently driving, would y-you like to l-leave a message?" He stuttered, humiliated. Mello roared with laughter and Near giggled into Mello's shirt, forgetting L's horrendous driving for a moment.

"_I forgive you Matt. Just put the phone on loudspeaker so you won't have to repeat my message." _Quillish Wammy answered the boy. Matt obeyed and pressed a button on the phone. The gamer then shoved the phone into his best friend's hands, now afraid to touch it. Mello grinned, amused.

"What is it, Watari?" L addressed the old man, using his alias.

"_Ryuzaki, Mello, Near, and Matt…" _The principal of Wammy High hesitated. _"… I want all of you to be careful this school year."_

L narrowed his eyes, still facing the road. "Why?"

"_I just have a feeling that something big is going to happen, so I want the four of you to keep a look out. L, you may have another case on your hands." _Watari replied quietly.

There was a moment of silence. "I see." L muttered.

"Ah! L the road!" Near pointed out, alarmed.

"Whoa!" L exclaimed as he turned sharply to the right to avoid a mother and her child. "That was a close one." He muttered.

"_Oh dear." _Watari commented, _"Oh, and by the way Matt, I'm straight." _And then he hung up.

Matt groaned.

--

A few close calls and a bird later, they finally arrive at Wammy High.

Matt immediately opened the door and jumped on the ground, clutching the grass tightly with his hands. "OH MY GOD WE'RE ALIVE! SWEET FREEDOM!" He proclaimed loudly, greatly relieved. A few passing students looked weirdly at the gamer, but Matt paid no attention to them.

Mello and Near stepped over Matt's body steadily and looked at the staring students. Mello glared at them and the students ran off quickly towards the school. Near studied the huge building.

"It looks old." The white-haired boy commented.

L came up behind Near, "It is. Watari's father started up this school when Watari was about three years old." He explained.

Matt rose up from his position on the ground and dusted himself off. "That's pretty old…" He murmured.

"Hey, is that Misa-Misa?!" Some random student squealed. Other students looked in the direction she was pointing at and whispered to each other. Amane Misa had blonde hair reaching just below her shoulders and hazel eyes. She wore a black tank top and a red miniskirt with chains dangling on the sides. She wore black and red knee-length socks, and black combat boots. Most students came up to her for autographs and asked her what she was doing here, but Misa ignored them. Instead she came up to Mello and smiled in his direction.

"There you are! Misa-Misa has been looking all over for you!" She addressed the blonde in front of her. She hugged Mello warmly and Mello hugged back.

"I'm guessing the principal told you where to find me?" Mello raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Misa nodded excitedly. "This is so awesome! I'm in school with my cousin _and _my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.

L coughed, "So this is your cousin, Mello? You never told us how famous she really was." He remarked.

Mello smirked, "Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention what her name was." He turned to Matt and Near. "Matt, Near, this is Misa. Misa, the guy with the goggles is Matt and the white-haired boy is Near."

Misa beamed, "Misa-Misa is delighted to meet all of you! I hope we can become good friends!" the blonde-haired girl turned to L, "And who are you?"

"I am a new teacher here in Wammy High. You may call me Ryuzaki, Misa-san." L smiled politely.

Misa smiled back and looked around, "Have any of you seen my boyfriend, Yagami Raito? He's quite tall, has brown hair and brown eyes, and has a neat appearance…" she trailed off, her eyes taking on a dreamy look.

"You mean him?" Near pointed out. Raito was currently talking to some guy with black shoulder-length hair and onyx eyes with glasses. He wore a black button-up shirt with a grey tie and black pants, with shiny black shoes.

"RAITO-KUN!!" Misa squealed. Raito's head snapped towards Misa and he waved at her, smiling. The brunette muttered something to the person he was talking to and the guy walked away towards the school building. Raito walked up to Misa and gave her a kiss on the lips. Misa giggled, then pointed at the four boys she was talking to.

"Raito-kun this is Ryuzaki,-" L waved. "-Matt,-" Matt raised a hand in greeting. "-Near,-" Near nodded. "-and my cousin Mello." Mello glared at Raito.

"If you hurt my cousin in any way I'll…" The blonde-haired boy left the threat hanging.

Raito smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Misa in any way." He replied, hugging Misa with one arm. Misa happily snuggled next to Raito.

Suddenly the warning bell sounded, and an announcement came up. _"All teachers and students please assemble in the school auditorium. Thank you." _

L bit his thumb, "Well, let's go." He muttered.

* * *

**(1) - My brother keeps on singing that song every single day. CHOCOLATE RAIIIIIIIN! Oh, dammit.**

**A/N: They get to Wammy High in one piece! Yayyy! Yes, I made Misa Mello's cousin. DON'T KILL ME! -hides-**

**Oh, and did you recognise who Raito was talking to? :D**

**Kuroshii-chan: Hehe, I'm trying to make it interesting! :)**

**Insanitoon: Yay! Thank you for the review! Lol, I tried to make L's driving a funny experience, so I hope you like it. :P**

**Peaches and Sweet Cream: Your PenName makes me hungry by the way. Ooh, I dunno... knowing L he's probably not wearing socks. x.x**

**Psst, review. I know you want to... XD**


	3. Welcome to Wammy High

**Dis-frikken-claimer: I don't own Death Nooooooote. **

**A/N: This chapter's a bit short, so yep. Oh, and I introduced a female OC in here. Tell me if she gets a bit MarySue-ish once the story progresses, I'll try and fix it. :P**

**Ages (and year levels if they're students):**

**Mello - 15 (Year Eight - He started school a bit late)**

**Matt - 14 (Year Eight)**

**Near - 13 (Year Seven)**

**L - 25**

**Misa - 17 (Year Twelve)**

**Raito - 17 (Year Twelve)**

**Watari - ...75-80? O.o;;**

**Matsuda - 25 **

**Az (-My OC-) - 23 **

* * *

The school auditorium wasn't that big - but somehow it managed to fit over four hundred people inside it. There were students, teachers, a few nurses and five cafeteria ladies… though one lady had a beard….

"_Eww…" _Near thought, grimacing at the appearance of her (or him, he couldn't tell). Mello raised an eyebrow when he saw his rival's face, and Near _kindly _pointed out the cafeteria she-man. The blonde's eyes widened and a smirk made its way onto his face.

"Near, I never knew you had a thing for women with beards-- Oof!" Mello was abruptly cut off by an elbow in the stomach, courtesy of L. Before the chocoholic could pinch L's arm, Principal Wammy called for attention. The students and teachers immediately quieted down and took their seats.

"Students, teachers, staff…welcome to another year at Wammy High!" Watari announced merrily. There were cheers and catcalls in the audience. "I can see some new faces in the school. Well, on behalf of all the school we welcome you! We also have some new teachers too, so once I call out your name could you please stand up so everyone can see you."

Watari paused and looked around. He then continued, "Actually before I announce the new teachers, I would like to welcome back our previous History teacher, Matsuda Touta!" There was polite clapping when Matsuda stood up, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Matsuda had black, messy hair (though it kind of looks neat at the same time) and charcoal eyes. He wore a light pink,button-up shirt with short sleeves, black trousers and black shoes.

After Matsuda sat back down in his seat, the principal continued. "Touta-san has been working in the police force last year. He still works for the police, but he has chosen to go back to teaching as a part-time job." He explained. "Now we have a new teacher here that will be teaching both art and music for all year levels. Please welcome Masters Azure, or Azure Masters, because she had lived in Europe for most of her life and she is still adjusting." There was a lot of catcalling (mainly from the older male students) when Azure stood up. She had blonde hair tied up in a spiky bun on the top of her head, and ruby red eyes. She wore a white blouse, a black skirt reaching up to her knees and black heels. A pair of frameless glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Azure offered a small, shy wave at everyone. She then sat back down and the clapping stopped.

"Our other new teacher will be teaching advanced math and science for all year levels. Please welcome Hideki Ryuzaki!" Watari announced. When L stood up everyone clapped respectfully. He got weird looks from some of the students and giggles from a percentage of the female population. He flashed everyone a barely noticeable smile and sat back down.

Mello then turned towards the insomniac and mouthed, 'Good luck teaching!' L grinned.

"Now a few announcements: since we have such a large number of students and not enough classrooms, I have decided to combine two of the smallest grades together."

The audience started murmuring in disbelief. "There hasn't been a combined class in over ten years!" one person whispered to his friend.

"Both year seven and year eight will be combined. No complaints." The principal of Wammy High declared. Most of the sevens and eights cheered, but…

"What…?" Mello muttered, then turned to Near who was sitting between him and Matt.

"Yes!" Matt exclaimed quietly. "This will be so cool, now Near won't be alone and he'll be with us! Isn't that great?!"

Near smiled at Matt, "Yes, it is." The white-haired boy replied softly.

Mello buried his head into his hands and sighed. A whole year with Near…

* * *

**A/N: Ne, Mero-Mello-Marshmallow, a whole year with Near ain't so bad (LOL 'YEAR' AND 'NEAR'! IT RHYYYYMES!), you live with him for goodness sake! D:**

**Matty-Matt-Matt is happy about the arrangements. :) **

**Lol... my creativity with nicknames suck.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:D**


	4. Meet Miss Popular

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**A/N: This chappie was fun to write, it's looooong. :P**

**Ages:**

**Mello - 15**

**Matt - 14**

**Near - 13**

**L - 25**

**Misa - 17**

**Raito - 17**

**Watari (does not appear in chapter) - 75-80**

**Matsuda (does not appear in chapter) - 25**

**Az (My OC, does not appear in chapter) - 23**

**Kiyomi - 18**

**Ryuk - ... let's make him 28. :D**

* * *

"So what do we have first period?" Near asked Mello and Matt after they exited the auditorium.

Matt shrugged, "Dunno. We haven't got our schedules yet." He turned to L. "Do you know who's handing out the schedules for us?"

L looked around and spotted a crowd of seven and eight graders getting their schedules. The three boys quickly followed the insomniac's line of sight and walked towards the crowd. Near, Matt and Mello waited patiently until the crowd lessened. When Mello saw the person handing out the schedules he scowled.

"Takada," Mello growled. Takada Kiyomi had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore a simple green shirt and black skirt that hugged her curves nicely. She also wore black flats on her feet. When Kiyomi noticed Mello her cherry red lips frowned and she glared at the blonde.

"I see you're back for another school year, choco-face." The woman sneered. She looked behind the chocoholic and saw Matt and Near. "I recognise goggle-freak there, but who's the white-haired guy?" She questioned, a bit rudely.

"None of your business Takada," Matt bit out. Kiyomi chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but I believe it _is _my business, you stupid zebra." The woman mocked, referring to Matt's striped shirt. The gamer glared and flipped her off. Near looked around for any sign of L, but he walked off without them knowing.

Kiyomi's eyes averted to Near. The white-haired boy cautiously looked her in the eye, "You're new here right? Well I suggest that you don't hang out with these losers. They even make _nerds _look good." Kiyomi scoffed. She then held out her well-manicured hand towards Near to shake, but the boy backed away, looking at the hand offered to him like it was some sort of disease.

"I'm sorry Takada-san, but I don't know where that's been. I'm afraid that if I touch it I'll get 'Stuck-up Bitch Syndrome'." Near stated coolly. Both Matt and Mello howled with laughter at the look of Kiyomi's face. She looked like she just sucked on a lemon.

"Well… uh…" Kiyomi tried to quickly think of a good comeback, but it was futile. "Fine! Suit yourself. Don't expect me to offer you popularity next time!" After that she dropped the schedules, turned on her heel and left, her nose up in the air and her face red with humiliation.

"Holy crap Near," Mello choked out. "you totally made her look like that her panties were tied up in a knot!" The blonde paused and made a disgusted face. "Eww, bad mental image!" he shuddered.

"Knowing her infamous reputation, she might not be wearing anything under that skirt." Matt pointed out. Mello made a gagging noise and Near raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"Her 'infamous reputation'?" Near repeated.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you about the people you have to look out for. They absolutely _cannot _be trusted!" Matt sighed. How could he forget such an important detail? "Anyway, number one on the 'danger list' is Takada Kiyomi, the bitch you just dissed (which, by the way, was totally awesome). During school she keeps her 'perfect student' facade and she's got most of the teachers and students fooled. But away from prying eyes she's the biggest slut this school had ever had!" Matt pulled down his goggles and rubbed his jade eyes tiredly.

Mello continued from where Matt left off, "The janitor, Ryuk, is also in charge of the security tapes in the school. Last year she was caught on tape fucking one of the boys on the football team in a _hallway_ after school. No one knows about it, with the exception of me, Matt, Ryuk, and now you. I believe he still has that tape…" The blonde trailed off, and then muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'Our janitor's a perv, keeping that tape.'

"Wait, how do you know about the tape?" Near blinked.

Matt grinned, "We're good friends with Ryuk. On his breaks he usually hangs with some of the students, especially Yagami Raito, though I dunno why. Anyway Ryuk's a cool guy once you get over his scary appearance." Matt explained, "He really likes apples for some odd reason. When we gave him a bag full of apples he let us in on the tape. _Fortunately_ we were not allowed to see it because he could get fired if he did. He promised us that if we give him a crate full of apples he'll give us the tape for blackmail. We are currently broke right now, so it might take a while to get the money for it."

"So that's why you accepted the crazy cat lady's job…" Near muttered.

Mello nodded, "It's a well-known fact among the students here that Takada has a thing for Yagami Raito, along with most of the girls in his class. She openly tries to flirt with him, but he usually ignores her." The chocoholic paused to take a breath. "Last year Misa was visiting the school for the day to see Yagami…"

--

_Flashback…_

_Mello's POV_

_It was lunch time and nearly all the tables were occupied. Matt and I were looking for a table that didn't have people from the 'danger list' on them and that was not near the bullies._

"_Psst, hey Mels, your cousin and Yagami are going lovey-dovey on each other." Matt hissed, tilting his head towards the couple because he was holding his piled lunch tray. Matt was the only one in the school that knew Misa was my cousin. Since she travelled a lot I was stuck with Matt, Near and L. Misa supported my education and sent money monthly. I was lucky to have a cousin like her._

_I looked at where the couple was sitting and sure enough Misa was hugging Yagami, but Yagami looked like he was trying to eat. I frowned._

"_He better not do anything funny to her, or else…" I mumble darkly. Matt suddenly chuckled. I turned to look at him, "What are you laughing at?" I ask._

"_Takada's getting jealous." The gamer pointed out. The bitch was currently sitting on a table near Misa and Yagami, glaring holes on the back of my cousin's head. She unexpectedly stopped glaring at Misa and muttered something to her clique, smiling evilly. I winced, that smile is never good news._

_Takada grabbed her dessert - a scrumptious-looking chocolate fudge cake (I think I'm drooling) - and threw it at the back of Misa's head…_

_... Oh, that bitch is _so _going to get it!_

_The silence in the cafeteria was deafening, everyone staring at Takada and Misa. Yagami looked horrified. I start to walk towards Takada menacingly, but when Misa slowly started to stand up I stopped and grinned. Oh yes, Takada was really gonna get it…_

"_Why. Did. You. Do. That?" Misa growled, turning to face Takada._

_Takada pretended to look hurt. I start rolling my eyes, "Why, Misa-Misa! I was just trying to do you a favor. Your hair looked quite atrocious and I thought that cake would fix you up! Oh well, I guess I was wrong." She then cackled like the witch she is._

_Misa sighed, and then motioned for me to come here. I raised my eyebrow questioningly._

"_What's up?" I said casually, walking up to my cousin._

_She smiles sweetly at me. She's got something planned, I know it. "Oh, nothing much, dearest cousin." There were a few gasps that sounded throughout the cafeteria when Misa openly announced that I was her cousin. I stuck my tongue out at them, annoyed. "Kiyomi-chan, you don't mind if I do _this_, will you?!" She then suddenly grabbed my mashed potatoes and flung them onto Takada's expensive shirt. The whole cafeteria roared with laughter, excluding the victim._

"_How do you like _them _potatoes?!" Misa grinned. Yagami chuckled at Misa's lame joke and hugged her from behind, not caring if some of the cake icing stained his shirt._

"_You… you…gah!" The bitch suddenly screeched when a whole heap of food was dumped onto her… by Matt. Takada glared at my best friend._

"_Hey, I saw my chance and took advantage of it!" Matt stated defensively._

_I grinned, grabbed both Matt and Misa's hands (Misa gripped onto Yagami's hand) and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" I then dragged all three under a table for safety just as the fight broke out._

_--_

"… Matt, Takada, and I ended up having detention, but it was so worth it!" Mello laughed, both Matt and Near joining shortly. For a moment, they looked like they have been friends forever.

"Other than Takada, there are the bullies to look out for and a pedo-teacher, which goes by the name Higuchi Kyosuke. I'll tell you more later." Matt finished.

Near picked one of the schedules up from the floor daintily with his thumb and index finger (kind of like L) and looked at it. "Umm… what time is it?" The white-haired boy asked.

Matt and Mello froze. The gamer looked at his watch and cursed. "We're late! What's our first subject?!" Matt hissed.

"Art, room thirteen-" Near was cut off by Mello and Matt dragging him to room thirteen as quickly as they can.

--

Ryuk laughed as he looked at the three boys rushing to get to class on the television screen. Ryuk was quite tall and thin. He had spiky black hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants with chains dangling off the skull-decorated belt. On the back of his shirt was a bat wing design. He wore black boots to finish the look.

"Wammy High is so interesting…" He murmured, taking a bite out of an apple.

* * *

**A/N: ... how did Ryuk even get into Wammy High dressed like _that_?!**

**Yes, I made Kiyomi the bitch, not Misa. I like Misa-Misa! -hugs-**

**Insanitoon: It's a wonder how L got away with it too... My OC will be showing up in the next chapter. So if she acts all Mary-Sue tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Eyes-Tell-The-Best-Stories: I'm pretty sure that Mello will survive the whole year with Near without strangling himself... hmm... Thank you for the compliment! Usually when I chat to someone something goes wrong and my English goes all funny. XD Thanks for the review! :P**

**Peaches and Sweet Cream: I also want L as my chauffeur, but first he must get better at driving! I don't wanna die young. D: Yes, your penname made me so hungry I looked everywhere for some peaches but there were none. -cries- So I just ate some cheesecake. :D Thanks for the review!**

**... did _anyone _recognise who Raito was talking to in Chapter Two (Titled: L sucks at driving)? If you guess right before he makes his appearance I'll give you my cheesecake! -looks around for my cheesecake- ... L GIMME BACK MY CHEESECAKE!**

**L (hiding under the desk): Review!**


	5. Art and a Missing Brother

**Disclaimer:...Do I really have to say it?**

**A/N: Yayyy another chapter! You'll get to see how Az acts. Tell me if she's acting like a Mary Sue. D:**

**Warning: Spoilers for some names.**

**Ages:**

**Mello - 15**

**Matt - 14**

**Near - 13**

**L - 25**

**Az - 23**

**B - 25**

"Japanese"

"English"

* * *

Matt, Mello and Near rushed into room thirteen and closed the door behind them. Matt and Mello both had a big sweatdrop on their heads when they realised that the whole class was staring at them. Near tried to hide behind the two boys so he wouldn't get noticed, but his white hair and clothes made him stand out.

Az frowned at the three boys, "Why are you boys so late?" She asked evenly. "Already fifteen minutes passed since class started."

Matt stepped forward and gave the teacher his most charming smile, "I'm sorry, Masters-san. Hideki-san needed to print off some schedules for us, so we had to wait." He explained smoothly.

Az didn't look convinced. "… you're a good liar, Mail Jeevas, but I don't believe you for a second." She deadpanned, speaking in English.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Matt asked in the same language.

"Simple. I had a look through last year's yearbook and looked at the year sevens. Secondly, all of the class is here except three boys by the name of Mail Jeevas, Mihael Keehl, and Nate River." She deducted.

"First of all, it's _Mello_." The blonde butted in, "_Secondly_, prove that Matt isn't lying."

"I heard you guys laughing in the hallway and talking to each other for fifteen minutes. I didn't even hear Mr. Hideki in that conversation." The teacher revealed, and then added, "Actually, Mr. Hideki stopped by to tell me that you guys were going to be late, so you're safe. But would it kill to tell the truth?"

"In a life or death situation, probably." Near pointed out.

Surprisingly, Az chuckled. "Okay, you guys can go back to your seats." She ordered kindly, reverting back to Japanese. She turned to Near. "Nate, right? I'm assuming you have a nickname like your friends."

"You assumed right. It's Near." The white-haired boy nodded, quickly warming up to Az. He then took a seat across Matt.

Az clapped her hands together. "Okay class, sorry for that little interruption. If you don't remember my name is Masters Azure. You may call me Az; Masters-san sounds so weird." She pouted. Most of the class chuckled. "Anyway, I want to see what you can do in the subject. You may do any form of art this period. It can be photography, painting, drawing, whatever, just as long as it's art. I want to see the finished product by the end of this period, but it doesn't really matter if you finish or not. Quick, go!"

The whole class spread throughout the classroom to get their supplies. Matt and Mello decided to work together on a painting and Near decided to do a sketch.

"So what should we paint?" Mello asked his best friend.

"Hmm… Takada's nauseating face?" The gamer suggested. Across from them, Near snorted.

"You'd probably get a big fat 'F' if you paint that." The white-haired boy commented, drawing the base of his sketch. "Takada's face fails."

"He's got a point there, Matt." Mello laughed. Suddenly, Matt snapped his fingers and whispered in the blonde's ear. After he finished whispering, they both glanced at Near and started to paint. Near raised a fine eyebrow curiously, but kept quiet.

--

_Ring, ring!_

"There's the bell class. Please hand in your work to me." Az announced.

"Hey Near, we painted you. Wanna see?" Matt offered. Near walked over to the two boys, clutching his sketch. The white-haired boy's eyes widened when he saw the painting. It showed him sitting on his bed playing with a white toy bunny. He had a content smile on his face.

"… It's amazing! It looks so realistic, thank you so much." Near whispered quietly, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"You're very welcome, Near." The two boys exclaimed simultaneously.

"Here, look what I made." Near showed them his sketch. It showed Mello and Matt, back-to-back. Matt was playing his Nintendo DS, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. Mello was eating a chocolate bar and doing his homework at the same time.

"I never knew you could draw like that." Mello commented. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Ahem," The three boys turned to see Az behind them. "It's the end of class, so quickly give me your work and get to your next class!" She said, holding out both her hands to get their work. Matt handed the painting over and Near handed in his sketch.

Az whistled admiringly. "You boys have some skills. I'll put your painting somewhere safe so it can dry, and I'll put this lovely sketch in my grading folder. Now, shoo!" She dismissed them, smiling.

Once the three boys left the classroom, a voice behind Az chuckled. "So what do you think of the boys?" L asked, standing next to the woman.

Az turned to face L, "They're quite close." She concluded.

L raised a fine eyebrow, "That's all?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I don't know much about their background, how am I supposed to elaborate?" She drawled.

"Mello and Matt have been friends for a long time, and they're almost inseparable. Near is a bit anti-social and shy, but Matt tries to include him in their activities, despite some of Mello's protests. Mello used to greatly dislike Near, but he's quickly warming up to him ever since Matt included Near in their friendship." The insomniac explained.

"So basically without Matt between the two, Mello and Near wouldn't work together?" Az asked.

"Yes. The three together will succeed me if I am unable to do my duties as 'L'. With their combined skills and intellect they might even surpass me." L mused.

"Were _you _the one behind the combined class?" Az questioned suspiciously.

"… you catch on quite quickly, Az." The detective smirked.

Az chuckled good-naturedly. "You haven't changed at all, Lawliet."

"Same goes to you, Azure." He retorted, "You're still the conniving teenager that pranked BB and I whenever you got the chance."

The woman immediately sobered at the name, "Did you find any leads on your twin brother?" She asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, no. We searched all around the prison he escaped from for any clues, but we couldn't find any. Not even a DNA sample." L frowned.

"Bloody sneaky bastard." Az mumbled. "How the hell did he go insane anyway?"

"Something must've traumatised him without anyone knowing." The detective sighed mournfully. "I just want my brother back."

--

"Here," a voice spat, throwing a bulky body bag on the ground in front of somebody sitting on a chair. "Otoharada Kurou, male, forty-two years old, and unemployed. Held eight hostages in a nursery school and got away with one million US dollars. Murdered by a knife through the heart."

The man in the chair ordered two of his lackeys to open up the body bag, and sure enough there was Otoharada Kurou with a knife still through his chest. The man in the chair's red eyes clashed with the murderer's other red ones.

"Good work, B." The man praised smoothly. Beyond Birthday grinned insanely in response. B looked exactly like L, only with red eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and blue baggy pants with no footwear. There were lots of bloodstains on his clothes, but he didn't care.

B swiftly took the knife out of Kurou's chest and twirled it around lazily. "So what's my reward?" He drawled.

The man threw a wrapped package at him and B caught it with one hand, the other twirling the knife expertly. He set it down on the ground and opened it. There was a brand new set of clothes, a wallet with a fake ID and some cash, and a train ticket.

"What's all this for?" B asked curiously. He stopped twirling the knife and put it in his pocket.

The man across from him smirked, "You'll be visiting your brother, of course."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, something's happening! OMG WATARI'S PSYCHIC! -gasps-**

**If you don't recognise BB at all, he's a character from the novel 'Death Note - Another Note'. He went crazy and became a serial killer. :D**

**In the novel, L and B are not related. But in this fic, they are.**

**Peaches and Sweet Cream: Yes, you're right. It is him. Yes, he is a perv. :P Thanks for the review! ****-L gives you cheesecake, and gets another slice from the fridge-**

**HeartBreAk Lily: I never meant to make Mello, Matt and Near besties at the start, but along the way they just did so I stuck with it. XD Yeaaaah! Down with Kiyomi! Thanks for the review!**

**puddingcup: Yes, it was him. XD -L was just about to eat the cheesecake, but he gives it to you- Hmm, well I'm currently borrowing L from his owners... but... I'll let you borrow him until I post up the next chappie. XD -hands you L-**

**L: I'm not just some toy to be passed around, you kno-- -Misa gags him, ties him up and shoves him towards puddingcup- --mmfffhh!**

**Misa: Stay away from Raito-kun, you pervert! Review please! -giggles and waves-**


	6. Shinigami

**Disclaimer: Ya know what? This will be my last disclaimer I am putting up here, 'cause I'm tired of putting it up every single chapter. XD So... I don't own Death Note or any other stuff I put in here that isn't mine!**

**A/N: Okay, this is a short chapter and I rushed to get it finished. XD We're gonna go and watch a movie later, so yeah.**

**Bleh, I won't be putting the ages up this time, 'cause I think you get the point. But...**

**Roger - around the same age as Watari (75-80)**

* * *

What was Watari thinking when he hired _Roger_ to teach English?

The old man kept on droning about something that wasn't even related to similes and metaphors. Near picked up on bits of Roger's 'lecture', like 'insects', 'bombardier beetles', 'bed', and 'Watari'.

'…_Ew,'_

Near visibly shuddered when he heard the last two words put in a sentence.

Mello was the only student in the class who noticed Near tremble in… disgust? He wasn't too sure. When the blonde was about to open his mouth to whisper something to his rival (or _friend_, but he wouldn't admit that… yet), but he suddenly got struck by a cane on the head.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Mello clutched his cranium in pain.

"Pay attention, you stupid boy!" Roger reprimanded heatedly, "There is a test five weeks from now, so listen!"

"Yes, Roger." The chocoholic drawled. He got whacked again.

"It's Ruvie-san to you!" The old man whacked Mello again, "And that's for swearing in class earlier!"

"Child abuse!" Matt suddenly exclaimed, standing up and pointing at Roger. The whole class sniggered and Near managed a small smile.

"Do you want to get whacked like your dear friend here?" The teacher threatened.

"No, but hitting a child-" Mello pouted and crossed his arms. He was _so _not a child! "-is not allowed!" Matt explained.

"I know that, Jeevas! But he deserved it for not paying attention in class!" Roger shouted, making Mello, Near, and Matt cringe. "Now be a good boy and _sit_, impudent whelp!"

"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me!" He retorted childishly, sticking his tongue out.

The gamer was then hit in the middle of the forehead by a flying dictionary.

--

When the bell rang, the three boys rushed out of the room before Roger could even finish saying, 'dismissed'. The boys now had a fifteen minute break before the next two periods start.

Mello groaned, clutching his head. He turned to Near, "How did you even get away with mucking around in class? You were fiddling with a Rubik's cube in the front of the room, where Roger can clearly _see _you!" He exclaimed.

Matt winced and rubbed his forehead in pain, "Could you be quiet, Mels? I've got a headache." He said. Mello muttered a 'sorry' and proceeded to open his locker.

"Maybe it had something to do with my white hair…" Near mused. The other two gave him odd looks. "… you know what? Never mind…" He mumbled, not wanting to explain. Matt opened a bottle of orange juice and started to drink.

Mello shrugged and took out a chocolate bar from his bag. "So what do we do now?" He enquired, neatly unwrapping the foil off his chocolate bar.

Before Near could answer his rival, L came up to them. "Hello boys." The detective greeted, smiling.

"Hey Ryuzaki," Near and Mello replied monotonously. Matt raised a hand in greeting because he was still drinking his orange juice.

L raised a thin eyebrow, "You guys look a bit under the weather." He commented.

Near sighed, "We just had Ruvie-san for English. He hit Mello with his cane and made him his bitch."

Matt swallowed his orange juice and started to laugh hysterically, leaning on the lockers for support. Mello threw his unfinished chocolate bar into his locker and proceeded to walk menacingly towards Near, his hands getting ready to strangle the smaller boy. Near squeaked and hid behind L.

L rolled his eyes, "That's enough boys. Now hurry up, the principal wants to see us."

--

"Good, you made it in time." Watari greeted the four males. He then gestured to the chairs in front of him. "Sit,"

Mello and Matt sat on the plush chairs Watari provided. L and Near both took off their shoes and sat on the two remaining wooden seats in their unique ways. L had his knees to his chest and Near sat on one leg, the other to his chest.

"Now I am going straight to the point: have you heard of a group called 'Shinigami'?" Watari enquired.

Mello's eyebrows rose, "Yeah. I saw it on the front of the newspaper when I was out shopping for chocolate." He recalled, referring to yesterday. "It said something about them killing criminals and lowering the crime rate in Japan."

"Correct," Watari commended the blonde. "Shinigami is a group of people that kills criminals under the orders of their leader. Shinigami is currently widespread across all of Japan. People on the internet have just recently made sites about the leader, calling him Kira. Foolish ones think of Kira as a god, and say that he is wiping out all the evil in this country." The principal explained.

"So crime rates are down because the criminals are afraid that Kira and his group will kill them? Interesting…" L muttered to himself, chewing on his thumb.

Matt snorted in amusement, "Why would the Kira supporters name their so called 'god' a word that means 'sparkles'?" He asked, smiling goofily.

"It's probably coming from the English word 'killer'." Near mused, twirling his white locks lazily.

"Do you know where Kira resides at the moment?" L asked the old man in front of him.

"I cannot be too sure, but most probably here in Kanto." Watari clarified, "Most of the murders by Kira happen here anyway…"

"How do we confirm that Kira is here...?" L mumbled, taking out a red sweet out from his pocket, unwrapping it, and popping it into his mouth.

The old man smiled, "I've got an idea…"

* * *

**A/N: Zzzz...**

**Artemis Day: Misa's one of my favorite characters in Death Note, and Kiyomi... well... ANYWAY, L is no doubt the worst driver ever. Seriously, L is da bomb, but I just can't see him driving a car in the canon... So I wrote that scene. :D Thanks for the review!**

**Eyes-Tell-The-Best-Stories: It's okay, at least you still get cheesecake! XD Yes, B... I can't leave him out of the story! He's a bit creepy, but totally awesome. Yes, you can have L next, but puddingcup won't let him go. Lol... so here's Mello! -gives you Mello- Thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Mello: ...have you got any chocolate?**

**--**

**puddingcup: Lol, don't hug L too tightly, he might die... I gotta share him around with the other reviewers! XD... oh, and it's the next chapter so... -takes L away from you, and gives him to Eyes-Tell-The-Best-Stories- Hmm, I'll ask Misa if she wants to go shopping with you later if she can... and Near so cute I wanna cuddle him! :D Thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Mello: 'Sup?**

**L: Nothing much...**

**--**

**Misa: OF COURSE MISA WILL GO SHOPPING WITH PUDDINGCUP!! We'll be BFFs! YAY!**

**--**

**Near: I'm hilarious? Wow... I never actually try to be... but okay.**

**--**

**Peaches and Sweet Cream: BB is the awesomeness. -nods- Oh good, Az isn't a Mary Sue! Yay! :) Gay? As in gay for Raito/Matsuda/Near/Mello/Any other guy in the Death Note series? Gay for cake? Or just plain asexual? XD Honestly, I sometimes picture L as gay -coughForRaitoconsideringthehandcuffsandallcough-, but in this story L will be straight. I'm not entirely sure if L and Az will get into a relationship, or just stay as friends... time will tell. XD**

**--**

**Az: Oh thank God! If I turn out to be a Mary Sue I will commit a crime and get Kira to kill me!**

**--**

**B: Ahahaha! See that, Lawliet? I'm _populaaaar_! Haha!**

**L: Not as popular as me, though.**

**B: ... don't ruin my happy moment...-sniffles-**

**--**

**Matt: ... -coughs awkwardly- ...Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Past Life

**A/N: Alrighty, another chapter! This one features BB. :D**

**ZOMGWTFBBQ?! MORE THAN 20 REVIEWS!! Holy crap I never knew this story would get this many reviews! OMG I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Mello:... please excuse her, she just ate one chocolate bar... and she tends to get 'spaztastic' once she tastes it...**

* * *

B sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He was currently in a small hotel in Kanto which only had a bedroom, a small stove, a bedside table with a telephone on it, a couch, and a bathroom. Three light bulbs and one window were the only light sources in the cheap room. The escapee was lying down on his bed, face-up and his hands behind his head, thinking about his past…

_Flashback…_

_A 16-year old L and B were rudely awakened by two water balloons._

_Az cackled, "April Fools, Lawliet and Beyond!" The 14-year old exclaimed merrily. She was wearing a green dress that reached up to her knees and white leggings underneath. She was only wearing white socks on her feet. Her blonde hair was up to her shoulders and kept away from her face by a white butterfly hair clip. Her scarlet eyes twinkled with amusement when the two boys scrambled out of bed, their clothes and sheets sopping wet._

_L sighed and turned his onyx eyes at the girl, "What time is it?" He asked politely while his twin was muttering curses in the floor, his red eyes showing annoyance. The two boys both had messy black hair, a white long-sleeved shirt, baggy blue pants and no footwear whatsoever. They had the same posture, same way of sitting, insomnia, and the same love of sweets (only B was obsessed with strawberry jam). The only differences in their appearance are their eyes._

_L was calm and collected, with some emotion shown but not a lot. There are rare times when he actually shows great amounts of emotion, but the last one happened over three years ago, when Watari said that all the cake is gone. L cried and refused to get out of his room after that announcement._

_B was almost the complete opposite. He was energetic, loud, and can't sit still. Sometimes he acts serious like his twin and you can't tell the difference unless you look at their eyes. He started to have an obsession with strawberry jam when he noticed it looked a bit like blood, and he freaked the other kids out with it._

_Az got along with both the boys. L was the smartest of the two, so she asked him for help on her homework. B was the mischievous twin and he usually helped Az with her pranks. Sometimes L joined in to point out some flaws and set out a plan that is foolproof._

_The girl checked her watch, "It's almost breakfast. Watari asked me to wake you up, but he never specified how." Az smiled._

_B glared at her, "I. Hate. You." He hissed._

_The prankster grinned, "Gee, I love you too!" She retorted mockingly._

_L ran a hand through his hair tiredly._

_--Timeskip--_

"_Happy eighteenth birthday, L and B." Watari smiled at the twins, "There's a big box just over there in the corner for you two to open." He informed them and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him._

_B immediately ran over to the box. The box was all white, with a big blue ribbon on top. It reached up to B's chin at full height and was almost as wide as the door._

"_What do you think is inside, L?" B asked his twin brother. L walked over to the box and knocked on it a few times._

"_It sounds too hollow…but something is definitely inside of it." L concluded. "Maybe something small, like a television?"_

"_Let's open it!" B exclaimed, and untied the bow carefully so he wouldn't rip it. His twin opened the top of the box cautiously and stood back._

_Suddenly something popped out of the box. It was Az, wearing a blue and white striped ribbon wrapped around her body. There was a big bow on her back to tie it all together._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The 16-year old cried out, grinning at the two boys who were in shock at the moment._

_L and B promptly fainted due to blood loss._

_Az blinked, "…Was it something I said?" She muttered innocently to herself, and proceeded to quickly get into her normal clothes she brought with her inside the box._

_--Timeskip--_

"_So you solved the crime…" B laughed insanely. "You finally caught me!" The twenty-two year old man was currently handcuffed and restrained on a chair. In front of him were L and Az, looking at him with blank faces._

"_Why did you murder all those people, B?" L asked his twin immediately._

_B looked at L, "You asked me that before…" He said quietly, "I murdered all those people to give you a crime you couldn't solve, dear brother. I tried, but failed. The game's over…You won, I lost…Hahaha!"_

"_You mean this was all a game to you?!" Az cried out in surprise. "You… you…"_

"_Bastard? Murderer? Insane person?" B suggested, and then laughed. "I don't mind."_

_Az slapped him in the face, "S-Shut up! I don't know you anymore!" The woman screeched. She was about to slap him again but L held her back. Tears were streaming down Az's cheeks now, "I hate you…" She hissed._

"_Gee, I love you too!" B said, mocking her words from before. The murderer turned to L, "What are you going to do now?" He asked the grin still on his face._

_L walked to the wall and pressed a button. Two police officers came into the dark room and L turned to them. "Take him away…" He ordered the officers, his face blank. The officers took the restraints off B and quickly clutched his arms tightly, in case he runs off._

"…_It doesn't matter what you did." L addressed B, grabbing Az's arm and escorting her out the door. The detective's onyx eyes pierced into his twin's red ones, "You're still my brother, and even though you won't apologise, I forgive you." After that being said, both L and Az walked out of the room._

"_Lawliet…" B muttered to himself, letting the police officers drag him to his cell…_

_--_

The phone began to ring on the bedside table. B snapped out of his musings and quickly picked it up.

"_B?" _The voice on the other line asked immediately. B muttered a 'yes'. _"It's your employer. Have you met up with L yet?"_

"No," The murderer responded. "Why did you send me here?"

The voice on the other line chuckled, _"Isn't it obvious?" _B could practically hear the grin in his voice, _"L just started tracking me. He's becoming a thorn on my side now, so I need you to _take care _of him for me."_

"…kill L…?" B narrowed his eyes, but replied, "Of course, Kira-san."

"_Good, kill him when I say so." _and he hung up.

B groaned and lay in the old bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Why did he play that game?

* * *

**A/N: B regrets his crimes. :( Okay I admit this chapter made me sad... poor B...**

**Artemis Day: Hmm... you'll just have to wait and see... but this chapter tells us Kira is not BB. :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Eyes-Tell-The-Best-Stories: Oh dear, don't worry I won't sue you... -takes Mello away cuz it's the next chapter- Haha, it doesn't matter... B will clean him up. -takes L away from you and gives hose to B- Yeeesss I love Near! It's fun to draw his hair. I might post some pictures of my drawings on my profile if I have time, so look out! o.o! And Matty is one of the best... too bad he doesn't get enough screen time in canon... -sniffles- Yay, Az isn't MarySue! Yeah, I wouldn't want Roger as a teacher... anyway, thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Mello: My ribs hurt.**

**--**

**B: -tries to spray L with the hose, but misses- HOLD STILL, DAMMIT!!**

**L: -hiding behind Az- Never!**

**Az: ... -.-;**

**--**

**afaz: Yay, thank youuuu! Yeah, I try not to make the characters too OOC, it's a bit hard if you've got an overactive imagination like me. Lol... Thanks for the review!**

**Maths Is Immortal: Haha, it's okay. I don't mind, I really love reviews! They motivate me. Thanks for the review(s)! :P**

**HeartBreAk Lily: Near, Mello, and Matt are cool. -nods- Lol, yes! Go BB! Ahh... Roger is scary. :P Thanks for the review(s)!**

**Peaches and Sweet Cream: -gives B the strawberry jam you offered- :D Ooh, yes. Mmm... Raito and L... Umm well you can't have Matt forever... but you can hold onto him until the next reviewer asks for him! -gives you Matt- Thanks for reviewing!**

**--**

**B: Alright! I was getting hungry anyway, thanks Peaches and Sweet Cream! -eats strawberry jam-**

**--**

**Raito and L: WHAT?!**

**B: -hoses L down because he was distracted- Got ya! -resumes eating strawberry jam-**

**--**

**Matt: ... Hello, I hope we can become good friends... -winks-**

**--**

**puddingcup: Well, I don't have the knowledge on how to clone people... but you obviously do! XD Hell yeah, Misa-Misa is great! Thanks for the review!**

**--**

**L: -stares at Cloned L- ...**

**C. L: ...**

**B: ... I never knew we had another brother...**

**--**

**Matt: Woohoo! I get a hug! -feels loved-**

**Mello: Thanks, I guess... hmm... To the reviewers: For now on, if you want a hug from me, it'll cost ya one chocolate bar!**

**Near: -smiles cutely-**

**B: Thanks for the hug, puddingcup! Want some? -holds out strawberry jam-**

**--**

**Misa: Review! **


	8. History and Math

**A/N: Okieee! I just went to my friend's sleepover yesterday, so I couldn't get to submit this chapter. Whatever.**

**Lol this chapter is boring and ruuuuuuuuuuushed!**

**Ooh, ooh! I made a picture to go with chapter two. Check it out!**

**http: / / puppy-death-glare . deviantart . com/art/DN-WH-L-Sucks-at-Driving-99747791 (remove the spaces)**

* * *

"Are we all clear with this plan?" Watari asked the four males in front of his desk.

"… How are you getting the money for all of this?" Mello exclaimed incredulously, mentally calculating the cost for this project.

"The Wammy family has always been rich for as long as I can remember." The principal explained calmly. "We come from a long line of successful teachers, doctors, and inventors."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, "Not to be rude or anything," He started, "but after you pass away, who's getting your fortune?"

"That would be Ryuzaki here." Watari smiled, "Unfortunately I have no children or grandchildren to pass the fortune on to, but I have known Ryuzaki since he was still crawling and I consider him as my child, so he will be getting the family fortune."

"Cool," Near muttered, glancing at L.

L cleared his throat, "The bell will be going soon, signalling that the next two periods will be starting. These boys will be getting off to class by that time and I have a class to teach." The detective informed.

"Ah, yes. Very well off you go!" Watari kindly gestured them to leave with a flick of his hands. The four males stood up and headed for the door. Just as they were leaving the room, Near suddenly stopped and turned to face the principal. The white-haired boy got questioning looks from Matt, Mello and L, but he ignored them.

"Sir," Near started, but hesitated, carefully choosing his words. "Are you aware that Roger has some… feelings for you?" He grimaced, so did the three males next to him. But Watari remained undaunted.

"Yes," He simply said.

There was a tense silence.

"… okay then…" And Near proceeded to back away slowly towards the door, Matt, Mello and L copying his movements.

--

"Good morning everyone!" Matsuda exclaimed joyously to his class, "Welcome to History. My name is Matsuda Touta and I'll be your History teacher for the year-- ahh!"

The whole class snickered quietly, save for Near, when Matsuda tripped over a pile of books on the ground and landed on the ground.

"Sorry about that class, when I get excited I tend to be a bit clumsy." Matsuda laughed nervously. "So the topic we are going to be studying for this term in History is 'Knights and Castles'…"

Near liked Matsuda, he was one of the nicest teachers on Wammy High. Though he can be a bit clumsy at times (just as Near thought of this, Matsuda dropped a book on his own foot), the teacher was easy to get along with because he acted like a child too.

After a long talk about 'Knights and Castles' (the teacher kept on stumbling over objects and stuttering), Matsuda gave the class some work to do. Thirty minutes later, the bell went and Matt, Mello and Near were the first teens out the door.

"Well that was a boring class." Matt commented, tucking something into his pocket.

Mello rolled his eyes, "You were playing your DS all class." The blonde said, pointing at the gamer accusingly. Matt clutched the DS in his pocket and stuck his tongue out at Mello.

"History was mildly interesting," Near remarked, "Matsuda-san didn't do a bad job…"

On cue, there was a thump and a pained yelp in the classroom they just exited.

Near winced, "…Though he _is _a bit maladroit in his actions." The white-haired boy muttered.

--

"Welcome to Math," L drawled, popping a gummy bear into his mouth. "We have two classes for this subject, an intermediate class and an advanced class. You will be taking a test to see which class you belong in, since most of us work in different levels and paces."

The undercover detective gestured to the teacher next to him. Near recognised the teacher as the guy that Raito was talking to before school started. "This is Mikami Teru. He will be teaching the intermediate class, while I will be teaching the advanced." Both teachers started to hand everyone a math test that was a few pages long, "Once you get the test, you may start. You have until the end of class to finish this."

Near scanned through the test quickly, his eyes fleeting over every question. _'This is very simple for my, and Mello and Matt's level.'_ He thought, disinterested. He grabbed his pencil and started to do the first equation.

_Renji had seven thousand yen in his safe…_

--

_Ring, ring!_

"Please leave your tests where they are and go off to lunch." Mikami instructed the class. He glanced at L briefly and walked out of the classroom. Near, Mello and Matt decided to stay behind and wait for L. The three boys walked up to their 'older brother' and smiled at him.

L smiled back, "Was that test too easy for you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Mello grinned, "Of course! I'm so smart I finished it in five minutes flat!" The chocoholic boasted.

"I finished it in four minutes and thirty-nine seconds." Near deadpanned. Mello glared at him.

Matt pouted, "No fair, I finished it in about seven minutes!" He whined playfully.

L chuckled, "Come on boys, time for lunch."

* * *

**A/N: LUNCHTIME NEXT CHAPTER! :D Bewaaaaare!**

**Eyes-Tell-The-Best-Stories: -looks at trap- ... that might work... XD Hmm, maybe B will turn out good, maybe not... you'll have to wait... -shifty eyes- Thank you for the review! :)**

**--**

**B: Do you _really_ think I would fall for that...? -looks at strawberry jam helplessly-... aww screw it... -lunges-**

**Matt: DUDE, IS THAT SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL?! -lunges-**

**Near: ... -gets a stick and carefully prys the toys away from the trap-**

**L: -gets a vacuum and tries to drag the candy away from the trap, but vacuum is not strong enough- Aww...**

**Mello: -looks at the trapped Matt and B, then the chocolate- ...I can't choose: Chocolate and get trapped? Or no chocolate and not get trapped...**

**--**

**etheral-eternal: Ooh yes. He appeared in this chapter, and yes he is a bit creepy... but a loveable little psycho. XD Thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Mikami: -sticks tongue out childishly-**

**--**

**Peaches and Sweet Cream: Yep, I think you earned that wink. :P Alrighty, I'll look up that on Youtube when I get the time. :) Thanks for the review!**

**puddingcup: Ah, I like all of the boys you mentioned equally. I can't choose! XD Ooh, genius plan... but do the clones have BELLYBUTTONS?! -gasps-**

**--**

**L: -turns to Cloned L- ... There's candy in that trap.**

**C. L: -lunges-**

**--**

**Insanitoon: Glad you think Near is funny! XD Yeah, I'm still figuring out what B will do next later, so you'll have to just wait in suspense. :P Thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Ryuk: Reviews keep this story alive! Oh, and apples too... gimme apples...**


	9. Lunchtime! I

**A/N: Extremely short and boring chapter! I know...**

**School just started here in Australia, and I'm starting to get piles of homework from my teachers. In other words, my updates will be a lot slower! Sorry!**

* * *

"Well Near, the day's almost over! Just two more classes and we're home free!" Matt announced, placing his tray on the table and sitting down next to Mello. "So what do you think of Wammy High so far?" The gamer asked.

"It's fine…" Near muttered, eating some salad.

Matt frowned, "Just 'fine'? You were supposed to say: 'It's really great, especially when both you and Mello are around! I love you guys!'"

Mello socked Matt in the arm, "That makes it sound like we're gay!" The blonde hissed.

Near wore a confused expression on his face, "What's wrong with being gay? I thought that people like to be happy."

Matt smiled at Near, "Not that kind of gay, Near." He said.

It took a moment for Near's mind to catch up on what is being hinted at, "Oh," He answered lamely.

"Yeah. 'Oh'." Mello snickered. The chocoholic was startled when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and relaxed when he saw that it was Misa.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Misa asked, gesturing to the table. Next to her, Raito smiled kindly at the boys. "Kiyomi is being a pain, and won't leave us alone. Particularly Raito-kun." She pouted.

"Sure," Mello muttered, eyeing Raito with dislike.

Raito noticed Mello's gaze and frowned, "What do you have against me?" He asked.

"You're dating my _only_ cousin." The blonde stated, "If you hurt her, I will personally shove your head up a cow's ass."

Misa put on a bewildered expression, "There are cows here?" She asked innocently.

Matt started chuckling, along with Near. Both Raito and Mello sighed at once, both thinking the same thing:

'_Misa can be so naïve at times…'_

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness!**

**Eyes-Tell-The-Best-Stories: Mmhm... The whole clones-don't-have-bellybuttons-thing was just a guess. :P But anyways, thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Near: About me finishing the test in four minutes and thirty-nine seconds... I lied...**

**Mello: I knew it! I freakin' knew it! -looks smug-**

**Near: ... I finished it in four minutes and thirty-EIGHT seconds.**

**Mello: ...**

**--**

**puddingcup: Ah, I get what you're trying to explain to me. XD Thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Matt: I am being showered with looooooooove! **

**Mello: Thank you very much! Now gimme a chocolate bar.**

**Near: -hugs back- :D**

**B: Thanks again for the hug! Oh, and to the reviewers: I'm getting hungry again. More strawberry jam please? **

**L: -awkwardly hugs back- ... Thank you?**

**--**

**deidaraXsasoriXlover: I'll update as soon as I possibly can! Thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Raito: Review and maybe PDG will update faster!**


	10. Lunchtime! II

**A/N: Wow, I got a chapter up! Lol!**

**I went to a family get-together yesterday and we had to travel for _over ten freakin' hours on the road altogether_ just to see _twelve huge rocks_, _a noisy cave_, and a _gorge. _**

**I'll give you a clue to where we went: It's in my country, Australia. XD**

**...I'm tired. I'm actually surprised I managed to type and post this chapter without passing out! Lol.**

**Oh...and woot! Ten chapters! IT'S A MIRACLE!**

* * *

"Well, well! I never knew you would sit with these losers, Misa." Kiyomi sneered, standing next to the table the five teens were sitting on. When Kiyomi saw Raito she immediately adopted a dreamy look, "Except you, Raito-kun! You're not a loser!" She purred.

Matt, Mello, Misa and Near mentally gagged.

Raito sent Kiyomi a hesitant smile, "Uh… thank you?" He said, uncertain.

Kiyomi grinned, putting her hands flat on the table and bending down to face Raito, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. The teenage boys throughout the cafeteria watching this scene mentally cursed Raito for being a lucky bastard (except Mello, Matt, and Near).

I mean really, Raito has almost all of the female population in the school after him, and he's got the Amane Misa as a girlfriend and Kiyomi after his pants! What guy wouldn't want that?

Besides the three boys, of course.

"Why don't you sit with me, Raito-kun?" Kiyomi questioned sexily, their faces close to each other.

Raito looked unfazed, "But if I sit with you, Misa would be very upset." The auburn-haired teen stated blankly. _'…And Misa is freaking scary when she's upset…'_ He thought to himself, mentally shuddering.

Misa, feeling ignored and annoyed, shoved Kiyomi off the table. Kiyomi stumbled and regained her footing quickly, glaring at Misa. The celebrity stood and faced the short-haired woman, "Listen here, Kiyomi." Misa hissed menacingly, "I'm going to tell you now, since you can't get a hint: Raito. Is. _My_. _Boyfriend_!" She said, emphasising the last two words clearly and loudly.

Kiyomi sneered, "Raito doesn't deserve a lousy celebrity like you!" She yelled.

"I'm not lousy! You're a hypocrite!"

"No, you are!"

"Shut up, whore!"

"Fuck you, slut!"

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Yeah, you heard me Amane!"

"You're the slut, Takada!"

Everyone in the cafeteria watched the two bicker like a tennis match. The four teens sitting near them quietly slinked away, not wanting to get too close to the two girls.

"Does anyone else smell a catfight coming up?" Raito whispered fearfully to the three younger teens.

Near nodded, "Yes, and it is quite wise to get away from them as quickly as possible."

"I hear that!" Matt exclaimed, hiding behind Mello. Mello decided to keep quiet.

"Ohhhhh, bitchslapped!" Near declared quietly when Misa slapped Kiyomi in the face. There were 'ooh's and 'ahh's all around the cafeteria, people murmuring to each other and pointing at the pair.

Kiyomi put a hand to her cheek and stared at Misa emotionlessly, "Did…did you just _slap_ me?"

Misa frowned, "I think you know what I just did, dear."

Kiyomi let out a battle cry and lunged at Misa, bringing the two of them down on the ground. Kiyomi straddled Misa and started pulling her blonde locks angrily, while Misa tried to push her off.

"Not good." Said Raito quietly. The teen spotted Ryuk and walked over to him.

Ryuk offered a cheery wave, "Hey, Raito!" The janitor grinned, leaning on his mop and watching the fight.

"Why aren't you stopping this, Ryuk?" The teen demanded, indicating to the catfight.

Ryuk shrugged, "Hey, I'm just the janitor! I'm no teacher, y'know." He said lazily, running a hand through his dark hair casually. "Actually, Misa _is_ your girlfriend, so why don't you stop the fight?"

"I'm too scared," Raito admitted quietly. The janitor roared with laughter.

Nearby, Mello couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the cafeteria lady and muttered something to her. The lady nodded and retreated back into the kitchen.

Near's eyes narrowed, _'What's he up to…?'_

A moment later the cafeteria lady handed Mello a bucket. Near assumed that it was filled with something by the way Mello is carrying it. The chocoholic walked over to the two women fighting with the bucket in tow, and poured the bucket's contents all over Misa and Kiyomi.

Misa spluttered and shivered, "C-C-C-Cold!" She cried, wrapping her arms around herself. Her opponent copied her actions and shivered.

'_A bucket full of cold water and ice.'_ Near blinked.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Misa." Mello said, "But I had to stop that somehow, and if I tried pulling you away I might've gotten hurt."

The chocoholic turned to Kiyomi and smirked, "I always wanted to do that…" He murmured, throwing the bucket onto the floor. Kiyomi glared.

"D-D-Damn y-you!" She bit out.

Mello helped his cousin stand up, "Misa, I know you have some extra clothes in your locker just in case, so get dressed up." He smiled warmly and Misa smiled back.

Raito ran to Misa, took of his coat and wrapped it around his girlfriend. "You okay?"

Misa blushed, "Yeah, I'm okay…"

Raito beamed, "C'mon, I'll escort you to your locker." He offered. The pair walked out of the cafeteria, everyone staring at them.

Matt blinked, "Well that was eventful." He stated, voicing the audience's thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I laughed out loud by the thought of Near saying 'bitchslapped' in his tone of voice. XD**

**puddingcup: Lol. No, you didn't sound crazy at all. Ah crap I commented. XD **

**--**

**Matt: -squeals and clutches new game to his chest-**

**Mello: I remember that episode from when I was like eight, I think! That chocolate guy is what encouraged me to try chocolate in the first place. L kept on hiding his sweets from us just incase we got tempted to eat them.**

**Near: I'm very much loved. -smiles-**

**B: Woot, woot! Hugs _and_ jam! -starts eating jam-**

**L: I admit it feels... what's the word? Satisfying?...to get a hug. It reminds me of when I was a child back then. Watari gave me hugs often.**

**--**

**Insanitoon: Hee hee. I'm glad you think this fanfic is worth reading!**

**Peaches and Sweet Cream: :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**--**

**Matt: -hugs Peaches and Sweet Cream-**

**B: Oh, thank you very much! -eagerly accepts the jam, grinning-**

**--**

**Eyes-Tell-The-Best-Stories: I know, the shortness is troublesome! Woot for updates! And yay for looove! XD**

**--**

**L: On behalf of the other boys and I, we thank you for the review and the feeling of appreciation.**

**B: Hell yeah!**

**--**

**kia1270: Lol, I want a highschool like Wammy's too. XD**

**--**

**Mikami: -yawns- When am I going to show up again...?**

**Kiyomi: -whispering- Just say the damn line!**

**Mikami: ...Reviews are important because it keeps the authoress motivated.**


	11. A Scary Nurse and The Call

**A/N: Oh wow, another chapter. And over 40 reviews!**

**Hahhh, you guys are awesome! -showers you all with cookies-**

* * *

"Yagami!" Rem barked, glaring at the male. "What happened to Misa?"

Rem was the school's nurse. She had snow white hair with violet streaks in it, stopping just above her shoulders, and yellow eyes. She wore a white blouse and a white plain skirt stopping below her knees. Rem had gold hoop earrings hanging on her ears, purple lipstick applied cleanly on her lips, and white heels on her feet. Rem glowered at Raito with her hands on her hips.

Raito removed his hands from Misa's shoulders, putting them up defensively. "I didn't do it!" He protested, "Mello dumped freezing cold water all over Misa and Kiyomi, not me!"

"Well you could've stopped him!" Rem snarled. The nurse turned to Misa and her eyes immediately softened, "Do you have any extra clothes?" She kindly asked the young woman.

Misa nodded, "I got it in my locker."

"Okay, Misa. Get your clothes and come change in the nurse's office there." Rem directed gently. The nurse turned to Raito, "Since you're not sopping wet, you carry Misa's clothes for her." She looked hard at the auburn-haired teen.

Raito nodded hastily and quickly guided Misa to her locker. "Your guardian is freaking scary." He muttered once out of Rem's hearing range, "I liked your other guardian. His name was Gelus, right?"

Misa smiled, "Yeah," Then she frowned, "But I haven't seen him in a while; I'm starting to worry. Rem said that he would be back in a while, but it's been days."

Her boyfriend smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure he's fine."

They then walked in a comfortable silence, side by side.

--

L sighed, taking a scoop of chocolate ice cream from the container with a spoon and licking at it idly. Next to him, Az was on her laptop chatting with her friend in Europe. She giggled at something, and then became quiet again. L sighed,

"Well, I'm bored." He announced, quickly finishing off the ice cream with gusto. He then threw the container away in the bin and the spoon in a lunchbox.

Az frowned, "Then _do_ something." She stated bluntly, not turning her eyes from the laptop screen.

L rolled his eyes and checked the time on the digital clock on top of the desk:

_13:13PM_

The insomniac smiled bitterly and turned to his childhood friend, "Look at the time." He said, pointing at the clock.

Az averted her eyes to where L was pointing at, and blinked. "13:14? So?"

L looked at the time and cursed, "It said 13:13 before!" He whined.

Az chuckled, "13:13. BB." She shook her head, "Where do you think he is now?"

L shrugged and started to open a packet of gummy bears. Suddenly…

_Chocolate Rain! Some stay dry and others feel the pain. Chocolate Rain!--_

The woman groaned, "Change your damn ringtone!"

L stuck his tongue out, "No, so too bad and get used to it!" He smirked. The insomniac checked the caller ID and raised a fine eyebrow, "Private caller. To answer or not to answer, that is the question…" He mused light-heartedly.

"Just answer it." Az grumbled, folding her laptop and putting it in her bag.

L pressed a button on the phone and answered, "You have reached Ryuzaki's Pizza Palace! My name is Ryuzaki and I'm high on sugar. How may I serve you?"

"_Uhh, yeah. I'll order a marshmallow pizza with extra _strawberry jam_, please!"_ The caller replied.

L dropped the packet of gummy bears and pressed a button to make it go on loudspeaker, "B?!" He exclaimed. Az quickly rushed beside him and peeked over the insomniac's shoulder.

"Are you sure it's B?" Az hissed.

The person on the other line chuckled, _"Of course it's me, Azzy-kins!"_ The two adults could practically _hear_ the smirk on B's face, _"Don't you remember that line? I believe Lawliet and I were fourteen back then, and you were twelve. We decided to make a pizza with marshmallows and strawberry jam. It didn't turn out so good."_

"Ah, I remember…" Az said dryly. "My hair caught on fire and I had to cut it up to my shoulders."

"Why did you call us just now? And how the hell did you get my number?" L questioned his twin with no hesitation.

He heard a sigh on the other end, _"I'll be blunt: I just want to make peace with you. As for the number, I have my ways..."_

"We don't trust you." L and Az said in unison.

"_I had a feeling you would say that."_ B mused, _"Why don't we meet together in a nearby café? Say, next week? I'm pretty busy with some odd jobs and I'm free on next Friday."_

L narrowed his eyes, "Is there a catch?" He asked.

"_Mm, no. Not really." _The murderer then chuckled, _"I'll promise not to do anything harmful to you or to others, I can guarantee. I just want to chat."_ He paused, _"Actually, bring some good quality strawberry jam along. I looked in the shops and the jam I can afford with the cash I have at the moment is crap." _

"We've got a deal." L agreed. He turned to Az, "Az…?"

"..."

"_I'm sorry."_ B suddenly said. He sounded… sincere, _"I really am sorry."_

Az sighed, "I…" She hesitated, "I forgive you. But don't think I'll just warm up to you straight away!"

"_Your forgiveness is all I need."_ B responded.

"…And I'm sorry for slapping you in the face." Az chuckled weakly.

"…_Ah," _B snorted, _"I probably deserved that."_

"We have to go now, Beyond." L murmured, "We are very busy at the moment."

"_Okay, I'll see you two next Friday at the coffee shop on Rose St. 4PM."_

"Bye," The two adults chorused quietly, and L hung up.

L closed his eyes tiredly, "Next Friday…" He muttered. Az nodded solemnly, standing up and walking out of the room, bringing her bag with her.

--

B put the phone back and narrowed his eyes. He stepped out of the phone booth and looked at the sky.

'_Now,' _The murderer thought, _'How am I going to pull this off…?'_

* * *

**A/N: More BB for you!**

**Omg... L's B-Day is in EIGHTEEN DAYS!**

**I _must_ make a one-shot for it! Any ideas? XD**

**And L's ringtone ain't mine. It's Tay Zonday's. Lmaoooo, that song just gets on my nerves.**

**Oh, and on the last chapter I mentioned going on a trip somewhere in Australia. If you didn't know where I went, it was the _Twelve Apostles_. XD**

**Eyes-Tell-The-Best-Stories: This school is GODLY! -bows to school- XD Mwahaha, I made you like Miiiisa! Ahh, I wanna go to Ayer's one day... Holy crap, twenty-nine hours?! Well, at least you didn't travel thirty-something hours over two states like me! XD**

**--**

**Near: I wonder what other words would sound hilarious if I say it...**

**Mello: Try 'Arsefacey'. -grins-**

**Near: ...No.**

**--**

**puddingcup: XD Thank you for reviewin'!**

**--**

**Matt: -passes out from happiness overload-**

**Mello: Hell yeah!**

**Near: :)**

**B: -bows dramatically- Thank you! Thank you! -happily accepts strawberry jam-**

**L: Thank you. Hmm... A kiss. That's new. -blinks-**

**--**

**Kit-Kat-Punk-Lover: Beyooooooond is pwnsome! -happy dance- XD Ahh I had that bitchfight scene in my head for awhile... I'm glad you liked it! XD**

**--**

**Near: No, Mello. I will not say _that_.**

**Mello: But shouting 'Fuck Yeah' isn't so bad!**

**Near: No.**

**Mello: How about 'flamboozleweenie'?**

**Near: ...No comment.**

**--**

**Insanitoon: Ah, I'm glad you approve of this story! :)**

**--**

**Mello: 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'?**

**Near: What?**

**Mello: Fine, I'll make it easier: 'Supercala-freaking-awesome'?**

**Near: No.**

**B: I know! I know! Say: 'I like big butts and I cannot lie'!**

**L/Near: -facepalms-**

**--**

**Rem: Review, or I'll shove a syringe in your arm.**

**Ryuk/Raito: ... -shudders- Scary.**


	12. Let's Go Home

**A/N: Wow, I updated. XD**

**Okie, short chapter. I tried to add some humour in it... think of it as a filler of sorts. :P**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by very quickly. After lunch the boys had a free double period, because the teacher didn't even bother arriving to class and the students happily took advantage of that.

Matt got a detention.

…No wait… Make that two.

"L, you traitor!" Matt whined, trying the puppy-dog look at the detective in front of him, but L was unfazed. "It's the first day of school, so why give me a detention _now_, let alone _two_, and not another day?"

"Because you deserve it," L deadpanned, "You ate the last sugar cube, and _no one_ eats the last sugar cube except _me_." Behind him, Mello poked his shoulder.

"Why the hell did you give him two detentions?" He inquired, eyeing the insomniac questioningly.

"For eating the sugar cube and pissing me off." L quipped, smirking at the chocoholic.

"Meanie!" Matt stuck his tongue out.

"Do you want to walk home?" L threatened, his dark eyes boring into Matt's goggle-clad ones.

Matt immediately shrunk back, "N-No, sir!" He squeaked.

"Good," L smiled, his mood calming. "Now get in the car." He pointed to the shiny black car parked in front of the school.

Near paled, "Actually, walking sounds good right now." He piped up, Matt and Mello whole-heartedly agreeing.

--

"House… too… far…" Mello panted, collapsing on his knees onto the hard path below.

"Why did we agree to this?" Matt moaned, wiping some sweat off his forehead. The red-head then blinked, "Oh, yeah. L's driving. Right."

"It's only been ten minutes, and you two are already complaining." Near frowned, twirling a lock of white hair. "And I'm supposed to be the weakest here…" He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Mello growled, quickly standing up and catching up with the other boys.

"It wasn't supposed to be heard." Near retorted, turning his head to the blonde.

"Well, I heard it. So there." Mello stuck his tongue out childishly.

"It still wasn't supposed to be heard." Near pouted.

"Can you resume your lovers' quarrel once we get home?!" Matt snapped, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Shut up!" Mello fumed, flipping the red-head off.

Near blinked, "I have never heard you two snap at each other like that." The white-haired boy commented.

"God!" Matt wailed, "The stupid heat is getting into our heads!"

Mello looked from the corner of his eye and saw a shiny white limo stopping next to them. The passenger's window rolled down and behind it was Misa smiling at the boys.

"Do Mello and his friends need a lift?" She giggled, her cherry red lips curling up at the sides a bit more.

"It would be greatly appreciated, yes!" Mello grinned, opening the door and dragging both Matt and Near inside Misa's limo with him.

--

The limo stopped in front of the house that the boys and L shared. The three boys got out of the limo and waved at Misa politely.

"Thank you Misa-chan for the lift." Near smiled, waving at Mello's cousin.

"Anything for Mello and his buddies!" Misa waved, rolled up the window and the limo sped off.

"Your cousin is awesome, Mels." Matt grinned, "And hot too. That's a bonus!" Mello glared at him and the gamer immediately shut up.

"Uhh," Near nudged the two boys and pointed next door, "Crazy cat lady, 10 o'clock."

"Shit!" Mello cursed and scrambled to unlock the door. "Damnit, I forgot the keys!" He hissed.

"Hello children!" The cat lady greeted, a creepy smile on her wrinkly face. "Would you like to help me brush Mr. Fluffles?" She held up a fuzzy grey cat. The cat's red eyes gleamed and it showed its sharp teeth.

Matt pushed Mello out of the way and started banging on the door with his fists, "L! OPEN UP! WE'RE GONNA DIE BY MR. FLUFFLES!" He screamed, drawing the attention of passer-by's and neighbours. When they saw the cat lady, they quickly retreated back into their homes.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal L's panicked face, "Get inside, quickly!" He ushered the boys into the house and slammed the door.

The cat lady frowned and turned to her fuzzy cat, "I'm sorry, Mr. Fluffles. You won't be getting a brush today."

Mr. Fluffles mewled.

* * *

**A/N: Since I don't have time... I can't answer your reviews, I'm terribly sorry! **

**--**

**B: W-What?! NO ANSWERING REVIEWS?! NOOOOOOOOOO! How will I get my jam nooooooooow??**

**L: -eats gummy bears while eyeing B warily- Methinks thou had too much jam.**

**Mello: -using laptop and currently browsing through - ...!! -blushes madly-**

**Near: -blinks- May I see?**

**Mello: I-I d-d-d-don't think that's--**

**Near: -reads and a bright red blush appears on his face- ...Is that...?**

**Mello: -nods-**

**Near: ...And we...?**

**Mello: -nods again-**

**Near: -faints and lands on Matt next to him-**

**Matt: ...Dude, lemme see!**

**Mello: ...No.**

**--**

**B: -cackles madly- JAM! JAM! JAM! AND REVIEWS! And did I mention jam too?! Henh, henh, henh!**

**Raito: Nice evil laugh.**

**B: Thank you. -bows dramatically-**


	13. Mello and BB

**A/N: Longest chapter so far. More BB awesomeness for you!**

* * *

'_Just… a bit… more…'_

Near carefully aligned the card over his creation, ready to place it down. He was currently standing on a ladder and was about to add the final card onto his pyramid of cards.

"Careful now…" He muttered to himself, gently placing the card on top of the pyramid…

'…_Almost…'_

'…_There…!!'_

_MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!..._

The pyramid collapsed into a messy pile. Near's eye twitched, the card still between his index finger and thumb.

**"_BLOODY FUCK!" _**He cursed loudly, the whole house shaking.

…_AND THEY'RE LIKE: 'IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!'…_

"Near-chan, watch your mouth!" L hollered from his room.

…_DAMN RIGHT! IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!... _

"_Mello_! Turn your bloody stereo _down_!" Near growled at the boy sitting on the couch below the ladder.

…_I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!--fzzzzzzt!_

Mello calmly turned his stereo down, rubbing his ears painfully. "That hurt, Near." He commented.

"Jeez Near, I have never heard you swear _that_ loudly!" Matt exclaimed, walking into the lounge room and playing his DS.

"Why are you angry at me anyway? You usually just get irritated if I knock your towers down and start again." Mello frowned, eyeing the white-haired boy climbing down the ladder.

"If I had finished that, it would've been my highest tower ever created." Near explained briefly, "I worked a full two hours on that tower, and you made me lose it." His eyes looked saddened.

Mello felt guilty, "…Sorry. I didn't know." He mumbled, quickly biting into his chocolate bar.

Near sighed, but smiled at the blonde. "It's okay. I'll just make a new one later." He reassured.

Matt looked at the two interact. He whistled, "You guys are finally warming up to each other. Why the sudden change?" The two boys shrugged.

In the kitchen, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Near mumbled, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the phone. "Hello?" He answered the phone.

"_Is L there?"_ The person on the other line asked.

"Who is this?" Near blinked. The guy _sounded_ like L, but L was in his room busy solving the Kira case…

A sigh, _"He's busy, isn't he?"_ The voice muttered.

"Apparently, yes." Near frowned, "You didn't answer the previous question: Who is this?"

The voice hesitated, _"…You may call me B. Who is this?"_

"Near," The boy replied cautiously. "Do you want me to get L?"

"_If he's not too busy…"_

"Okay," Near turned away from the phone to see Mello and Matt in the kitchen with him. He addressed Mello, "Can you call L down here? There's someone for him and I don't have a very loud voice…"

"Yeah right…" Matt muttered to himself, referring to the loud curse Near exclaimed earlier. Mello grinned and shouted, "L, THERE'S A GUY NAMED… Uhh, who was it again?"

"I never gave you his name," Near replied, "He calls himself 'B'."

Mello's eyes widened. The chocoholic grabbed the phone from Near and answered the guy on the other line, "HI BB!!" He beamed.

"_Henh, henh, henh! Mello, it's good to hear your voice again."_ B chuckled.

"How did you escape from prison?" Mello asked curiously. Next to him, both Near and Matt blinked incredulously.

"_Henh, henh! Always the curious one, eh Mello?" _The murderer muttered. _"Actually, I'm quite surprised you're not scared of me. I am a criminal after all."_

"Yeah, but you're a cool criminal! A _smooth criminal_!" Mello laughed at his own cheesy joke.

L arrived at the kitchen, "Who is calling me, Mello…?" He asked the chocoholic.

Mello smiled and answered B, "L's arrived, so you can talk to him now. See ya!" The blonde shoved the phone into L's hands and dragged both Near and Matt with him to the lounge room.

--

"Who was that man?" Near asked the blonde. He then proceeded to pick up all the cards off the floor.

Mello smirked, "That, is Beyond Birthday." He explained. "He is one of the coolest guys in history, save for L and me."

"Oi!" Matt joked, lightly pushing Mello's arm.

Near frowned, "You have associated with a criminal?" He asked, not finding this humorous at all.

"Actually, he wasn't a criminal back then when I met him." Mello smiled solemnly, the memories quickly entering in his mind…

--

_Flashback…_

_It was a peaceful day at Wammy's House. Most of the orphans were outside playing ball or tag. The sky was a clear blue with a few wispy clouds drifting slowly with the wind. Inside the orphanage itself, it was quiet and undisturbed…_

"_Bloody hell," A seven-year old Mello mumbled, "I can't believe I'm stuck here and not allowed to go outside and play football."_

_A voice behind him chuckled, "Who says you can't stay here?"_

_Mello whipped around and blinked. The stranger looked like L, but he had red eyes… "Who are you?" He asked warily, watching as the stranger dipped his fingers into a jar of strawberry jam and lick the jam off his fingers._

_The L-look-alike smirked, his fingers resting on his lips. "You may call me BB, or just B…Henh, henh, henh. You must be Mihael Keehl, am I right?"_

_Mello frowned, "You aren't supposed to call someone by their real name here."_

"_Mm, but it's only tradition here in Wammy's. You can call people here by their real name or nickname, it doesn't matter." B answered, dipping his fingers back in the strawberry jam._

"_I feel comfortable if people just call me Mello." The blonde answered._

"_Then Mello it is," B grinned, his red eyes gleaming mischievously. "You want to go outside with the other orphans, correct?"_

"_Yeah, but stupid Roger made me stay inside for stuffing tuna inside a kid's shirt." Mello sulked, crossing his arms._

_Surprisingly, B laughed. "So you like causing mischief then?" _

"_Hell yeah," Mello smirked, his teeth showing._

_The older male licked his jam-covered fingers clean. "Y'know, there's a girl here that plays pranks with me all the time. Her name is Azure Masters and--"_

--

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a sec, Azure Masters, as in our Art and Music teacher?!" Matt exclaimed, falling off the couch.

Mello blinked, "You mean you can't remember Az at all?" He said disbelievingly. "I recognized her once I heard her name being called out at assembly!"

Near was sitting on the floor in his odd way, neatly putting the messy pile of cards into neat sets. "I vaguely remember her," He murmured, putting aside a set of cards to his right. "She used to always hug me when I was playing alone. She used to say that 'I was cute'." When he saw that the two boys were staring at him, he blushed out of slight embarrassment.

"Aww, Near's blushing!" Matt cooed.

Mello stretched and relaxed, slumping in the couch. "Anyways…"

--

"_--we always play harmless pranks on the older orphans. We never got caught, but people always suspected us." B let out his odd laugh, "We made Roger freaking paranoid."_

"_So you're the reason why Roger keeps on catching me when I try to execute my plans!" Mello accused, pointing a finger at the older boy._

"_Sorry," B shrugged, not really sounding sorry at all. "Though back to my original topic: You want to get out of here, right?"_

"_Of course I do!" _

"_Good," He purred, licking his lips clean. "I was itching for another prank anyways." He pulled out the jar's lid from his jeans pocket and screwed it back on._

"_What are you going to do?" Mello asked curiously, tilting his head a bit to the side._

"_Well, have you got any ideas for distractions?" B asked casually, tightening the lid of the jar._

_Mello pouted, "Nope," He shook his head sadly._

_B grinned, "Don't worry about it…"_

_--_

_Red eyes filled with barely concealed mischievousness darted around the hallway, looking for any other signs of life. He signalled Mello to come with him, "C'mon, it's clear." He hissed, sneaking quickly to the left, Mello following closely behind._

"_Stop," B commanded quietly, and Mello obeyed. The two males peered through the side of the big double doors to see L sitting down on the couch reading a book about psychology, and Az next to him playing her guitar softly. The teen's red eyes looked around again just in case and walked into the big room, dragging Mello with him._

_L looked up from his book, "BB-kun," He greeted. He looked behind his brother to see Mello looking at him with awe. The insomniac chuckled, "Getting into trouble again, I see, and dragging Mello with you?"_

_B let go of Mello's arm and put his free hand up defensively, his other arm clutching his jar of jam. "Hey, he wants to go outside to play." He defended, "I'm just helping him, but Roger is guarding the door to the front yard. I need a distraction to get Roger out from his post so little MarshMello can play." _

_Mello glared at the older male. "Oi! I'm not little!" He protested._

_B turned to look at him, "Well, you _are_ the shortest here in this room." He stated matter-of-factly, grinning and patting Mello's blonde hair._

"_No I'm not," Mello blinked. The blonde then pointed to the corner of the big room, where a small white figure was. "Near is."_

_The little five-year old Near looked up from his Mah-jong game and his wide dark eyes blinked. B copied that action with his red eyes._

_Az snickered, still playing her guitar. "You need glasses, B." The fifteen-year old commented. _

"_Shut up," B mumbled, stretching and cracking some of his joints. "I still need a distraction."_

_L sighed and put down his book onto the coffee table. "I could help." He announced, getting out of his crouching position and standing up._

_Az raised an elegant eyebrow at her friend, "You usually don't volunteer for this kind of stuff." She said._

_L smiled, "Well, there's a first for everything." He turned to Near, "Near, would you like to help me get Mello outside so he can play?"_

_The white-haired boy looked up at L and nodded hesitantly, "Sure," He answered in a small voice._

_Az put her guitar down on the couch, ran over to where Near was and clutched the little boy to her chest protectively. "Nuh-uh! No way am I letting you taint sweet innocent Near with pranks!" She yelped. Near buried his head into her chest innocently, feeling very confused at the moment._

_B's eye twitched, "How come you let _**him**_ bury _**his head**_ into _**your boobs**_, and not _**me**_?!" He whined._

"_I'm just going to ignore that comment," Az muttered. Near struggled a bit in her hold._

"_Can I resume playing my game now?" He said, his voice a bit muffled by her chest. Az let the boy go._

"_God damn lucky five-year old…" B muttered._

_Mello looked at B, "You're a perv." He stated._

_B grinned, "And proud of it!" He cackled._

_L sighed and started walking out of the room, "Everyone follow me…"_

_--_

_The children outside looked up to see a few small fireworks explode up in the air. They all looked at them in awe and were pointing and muttering to each other._

"_Awesome," Matt mumbled, dropping the football onto the grass below him. His goggles reflected the light coming from the fireworks. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Mello behind him._

"_Sup?" The blonde grinned. Matt laughed,_

"_How did you get out here? Weren't you confined?" The red-head exclaimed._

"_Yeah, but those fireworks were just to get Roger's attention." He explained. "L thought up with the idea and BB and Az supplied the fireworks."_

_Matt raised an eyebrow, "L thought it up?" He repeated, "Pfft, yeah right! I don't think he's the type to pull a prank like that."_

"_Believe what you want, Matt, but I know that L came up with it." Mello said airily. Suddenly the two boys heard a scream of frustration and someone grabbed Mello by the scruff of his shirt._

"_You did this, didn't you?" Roger hissed, glaring at Mello._

"_W-What? No--" _

"_Actually Roger, I did it." B said smoothly, coming up next to Roger. "I was just helping poor Mello out. You don't need to blame him."_

'Huh?' _Mello thought. _'Why is he defending me?'

_Roger let out a huff, "It's nice of you to defend the boy, Beyond, but…"_

_L came up next to B, "I saw it with my own eyes, Roger. My brother was the one that got those fireworks and lit them up. I was just a mere eyewitness to the event." He explained._

_Roger sighed, giving up. "All right Mello, you're free to go."_

"_Yes!" The chocoholic exclaimed, hugging the person nearest to him, which was Matt._

_The caretaker turned to B, "As for you, you'll be cleaning the kitchens every day for a week with no help."_

_The teen shrugged, "Okay,"_

_After that Roger walked off, muttering to himself, "I need a strong drink…"_

_Mello let Matt go and turned to B, "Hey, thanks for covering me." He smiled gratefully._

_B smirked, "Ah, no problem. I like you, kiddo, you've got some spirit." He praised, ruffling his blonde hair. "But you owe me, 'kay?" _

"_Okay."_

_--_

"Ah-yup." Mello sighed, "After that, we became fast friends and I got to pull off some pranks with him."

"So," Matt started, "BB was L's awesome twin brother that had red eyes, an obsession with strawberry jam, was prank buddies with our female teacher, a person you owe, and now a criminal?"

"Pretty much," The chocoholic shrugged. "Oh, except for the 'person you owe' bit. I already did that."

"What did you do?" Near asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Oh, nothing of importance…" Mello said evasively. Near blinked, but didn't push the question further.

"What did he get arrested for?" Matt asked.

"…Three murders." Mello muttered.

It was silent after that.

--

**A few minutes earlier…**

"…Hello?" L answered the phone.

"_L, change of plans for the meeting."_ B murmured.

"Why?" L blinked.

"_I need to see you and Az earlier than the set date."_ He hesitated, _"To be truthful, I'm working for someone. He considers you to be the enemy, and he wants me to kill you. I can't. Any guesses?"_

"Kira," L muttered, "So you're working for Kira, why is that?"

"…_Blackmail, really. Henh, henh, henh…"_ The murderer chuckled weakly. _"He threatened to turn me in to the police if I didn't cooperate."_

"Kira is working with criminals, but he's killing other criminals?" L mused, "What is he offering them?"

"_Mostly he blackmails them; sometimes he offers them power and wealth."_ L could imagine B shrugging right now. _"I gotta go. Some of Kira's lackeys may spot me so I need to stop. I'll call you again later to set the date."_

"Okay," The detective said quietly, "Good bye, brother."

Silence, then: _"…See you soon, brother."_ Then he hung up.

L groaned and dialled another number, "Az better not be busy…"

* * *

**A/N: :)**

**Nicha The Purple Ghost: Haha, I kinda noticed that. Awesome PenName. :P Yeeeesssss, fear Mr. Fluffles!**

**--**

**B: Woooo! Jam! -eats-**

**--**

**L: No! Get away! -backs away from Mr. Fluffles and Az-**

**Az: Aww, Mr. Fluffles is so cute! -huggles-**

**Mr. Fluffles: -mewls and stares at L menacingly-**

**L: -hides behind B-**

**B: ...-pets Mr. Fluffles- I think you and I are going to be fast friends...**

**--**

**Kit-Kat-Punk-lover: Crazy Cat Lady and her cat FTW. :P Here's some BB for you.**

**--**

**B: W-Wait! I'm still finishing my jam!**

**Crazy Cat Lady: Don't be scared of the lovely reviewer now, child! Go on! -shoves B towards Kit-Kat-Punk-lover-**

**--**

**puddingcup: Lolz, maybe they secretly enjoy looking at yaoi... -shifty eyes-**

**--**

**Near/Mello: We so do not enjoy yaoi! -Near hides doujinshis and Mello hides his laptop-**

**B: Jaaaaaaam! -hugs puddingcup and jam jar-**

**L: -hugs back awkwardly- Thank you very much. -lets go and starts eating sweets-**

**Raito: No way, my evil laugh is cooler!**

**B: Nuh-uh!**

**Raito: Yuh-huh!**

**B: Nuh-uh!**

**Raito: Yuh-huh!**

**B: NUH-UHHHHHHHH!**

**Raito: YUH-HUHHHHHHHH!**

**Everyone else: SHUT UP!!**

**Mr. Fluffles: -mewls again-**

**--**

**Misa: Review or I'll sic Mr. Fluffles on you! -giggles-**

**Mr. Fluffles: -laughs his evil cat laugh- Err... I mean... -mewls-**

**Misa: -blinks and backs away-**


	14. Mello: The Debt He Paid

**A/N: Haaah, I updated! XD**

**Short chapter. SORRY I WAS RUSHING! D:**

**And in other news:**

**...**

**LOL YEEEEESSSSSSSS 50 REVIEEEEEEWWWWWS WOOOOOOOOOT! -splodes-**

* * *

It was night time, and all the inhabitants of the house were fast asleep. Even L, who only sleeps for one or two hours and wakes up suddenly because of his insomnia.

In Matt's and Mello's shared room, all was quiet. There was a rustle of sheets and Mello sat up from his bed, disgruntled. The blonde checked to see if his best friend is awake, but he wasn't. So he stood up, got out of the room, and went downstairs to get himself some hot chocolate.

He quickly made his soothing beverage and sat down in one of the couches in the lounge room, sipping his drink and careful not to burn his tongue.

While drinking his hot chocolate absentmindedly, his sapphire eyes stared at the blank wall, his mind going elsewhere…

_Flashback…_

_A nine-year old Mello walked around the hallways of the orphanage, careful not to wake anybody up. He was headed to the kitchens to get himself a late-night snack - AKA: Chocolate._

_Suddenly the chocoholic stopped, his ears perked up. He heard some sounds close by, so he cautiously crept to the source of the noise._

_It was Roger's Office._

_The door wasn't closed, so he opened it up slowly. It creaked a little, alerting the person inside the office._

"_Hmm? Who's there?" The person whispered, loud enough for Mello to hear. _

_The blonde blinked. He knew that voice, "BB?" He said uncertainly._

"…_Mello? Come in, quickly, before someone sees you!" B hissed. Mello hastily went inside the office and shut the door behind him swiftly and quietly._

"_Sorry," The blonde apologised, "I was on my way to the kitchens and…"_

_B raised a hand, signalling the boy to stop. "Don't worry. Just don't tell anyone."_

"_Okay," The boy agreed. B grinned._

"_Y'wanna know a secret that no one else knows about?" The jam addict said in a sing-song voice._

"…_Sure?"_

_And then B grinned menacingly, making Mello shudder in fear. "I'm going to the USA." He hissed, "I'm going to the airport tonight and I'll catch my plane to LA."_

_Mello gasped, "Why?" He whispered._

"_Why?" B repeated, his grin gone. "Because I want to play a game with my dear brother. I'm going to give him a case which he cannot solve! Henh, henh, henh!"_

"_You…" Mello hesitated, "You're going to become a criminal?"_

"_Well, yes." B mused, "I guess I am. I'll be leaving soon, so you better get to bed."_

"_Don't go…" The blonde whimpered, "I'll… I'll miss you."_

_B smiled. Not just a sadistic smile, a true one. "I'll miss you too, Mihael." He said delicately. "Though, promise me you won't tell anyone about this, especially L. I will reveal myself later, but time will tell."_

"_I promise."_

_And the debt one Mihael Keehl owed to Beyond Birthday, was paid._

_--_

"Mello?"

The blonde's head snapped to the direction of the door. He visibly relaxed once he saw that it was just Near, holding a stuffed bunny to his chest.

"What are you doing up?" Near whispered, careful not to wake anybody up. He walked over next to Mello and sat down beside him.

Mello glanced at his … Friend? Rival? He wasn't sure. "I could ask you the same question." He retorted.

"I had a bad dream," Near admitted. "And, before you ask, no I will not elaborate." He added before Mello could open his mouth. The chocoholic pouted.

It was quiet.

"You still haven't answered my question, Mello." The white-haired boy pointed out, cuddling his toy bunny to his upper body.

"Hmm? Oh," Mello blinked, "I… I just couldn't sleep. That's all." He took a sip out of the mug, and grimaced when he found out that his drink was cold.

Near looked on, amused. "Do you want another one?"

Mello smirked, "That would be greatly appreciated, yes."

* * *

**A/N: A bit of Mello and Near bonding here... :P**

**ISN'T NEAR CUTE?! ESPECIALLY THE IMAGE OF HIM CUDDLING A STUFFED BUNNY TO HIS CHEST?! -spaz-**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover: :)**

**--**

**B: HEY ARSEFACE, GIMME BACK MY JAM!**

**Mello: NO WAY, NOT UNTIL YOU REPLACE THE CHOCOLATE YOU ATE!**

**B: THAT WASN'T ME! -pauses- To be honest I don't really like chocolate.**

**Mello: -gasps- BLASPHEMY! -douses B with liquid chocolate-**

**B: It buuuuuuuurns! -collapses-**

**--**

**L: -hiding behind chair and eating Mello's chocolate-**

**--**

**Nicha The Purple Ghost: Yayness! I loved the flashback too. -hugs widdle Near-**

**--**

**Near: ... I feel smaller, and my voice sounds weird. -gets smothered by fangirls- ...help!**

**Mello: ...Dude, I also feel weird. -pauses and gasps- I HAVE A FREAKING HIGHER VOICE! Where's my manly voice?!**

**B: You never had a manly voice to start with. -snickers-**

**Mello: -sticks tongue out at B-**

**Near: -trying to avoid glomps-**

**--**

**Insanitoon: Heh, thank youuuu!**

**--**

**Near: -stares at Mr. Fluffles warily-**

**Mr. Fluffles: ... Miao--**

**Near: -squeaks and jumps into L's arms-**

**L: -blinks and resumes eating chocolate-**

**Mello: ...OI! -runs after L-**

**L: -drops Near next to Mr. Fluffles and runs away-**

**Near: ...Hello? Anyone here? Matt? B?**

**Mr. Fluffles: -mewls-**

**--**

**JuniorsObligatory: Yeeeeessss, update!**

**puddingcup: XD**

**--**

**Matt: -takes jam from puddingcup- Where's BB? -looks around-**

**-there was a toilet flush and a yelp. From the bathroom, B came out in only a towel around his waist-**

**B: Okay, who flushed the damn toilet?! I still have chocolate stuck in my hair!**

**Matt: -stares, gives B the jam wordlessly, and leaves-**

**B: ...Oh well! -eats jam-**

**--**

**L: Oh, thank you for the hug. You're very affectionate.**

**Mello: -tackles L to the ground- Where's my chocolate?**

**L: -sighs and gives Mello a chocolate bar-**

**Mello -squeals, gets off L, and skips all the way to his room-**

**--**

**Light: -sniffles-**

**--**

**Monstre Cretin: I also want a five-year old Near. So damn cute! Pervy BB equals WIN.**

**--**

**B: -enters the room (dressed in his usual attire, of course) and looks around for the person who flushed the toilet. Shrugs and leaves-**

**--**

**Near: -goes out of hiding place- You're right, Mr. Fluffles. Flushing the toilet was a good idea!**

**Mr. Fluffles: -mewls- _Yeees. Come to the dark side, little one!_**

**Matt: -enters the bathroom and gasps- NEAR! DON'T LET THAT DAMN CAT BRAINWASH YOU!**

**Mr. Fluffles: -stares menacingly at Matt-**

**Matt: -squeaks, drags Near away from Mr. Fluffles and runs out of the room- Reviewplzkthxbai!**


	15. Linda

**A/N: Oh, yeah! I updated! TAKE THAT, PILES AND PILES OF HOMEWORK! -shakes fist-**

**Okie dokie! This chapter will be a bit of a timeskip, mm'kay?**

**On with the story! Woot!**

* * *

It was Science class.

With L as their teacher.

Near should be happy, but he wasn't. In fact, he was currently in a state of annoyance. L had gone to 'do something important', so he left Mello, Matt, and Near in charge of the class for a while. The white-haired boy knew where their responsibilities lie, but Mello and Matt decided to take advantage of the situation and muck around. Matt decided to rummage through L's stuff, in doing so he discovered a secret compartment in the drawers that held L's candy. So, going by the rules of 'finders keepers', he ate it all, with Mello trying to stop him from eating it.

A few minutes later, Matt went on a sugar high.

Oh lord.

He was marching around the classroom singing a crude song to the tune of 'Row, Row, Row your Boat'. Near didn't even bother listing all the swear words in the song, though he did catch something about 'fucking a duck'. Thankfully, Mello ran up to Matt stuck duct tape onto the gamer's mouth, and tied him down to his chair with tape.

"God damnit Matt shut up!" He growled.

"Mmpff!" Matt protested.

Near rubbed his forehead. "Look what you've done, Matt." He droned, looking around the room. "Your sugar high made the classroom a mess, and you've got our classmates scared shitless." And sure enough, the majority of the class was huddled up in one corner of the room, clothes ruffled and eyes wide.

All except one girl. She had brown hair tied up in two ponytails, and was wearing a pink hoodie and a green skirt with black shorts underneath. She was sitting on her chair drawing absentmindedly.

She looked up and rolled her dark brown eyes, sighing. "Are you done yet?"

Near glanced at her, "Yes, I believe Matt is finished, Linda."

"We are so gonna get in trouble with L--err, Ryuzaki." Mello covered his little slip-up quickly.

"Mm, yes you are." A voice sounded through the room. The chocoholic whipped his head around and saw that L was leaning on the doorframe, in his usual white love-sleeved shirt, blue baggy jeans, and bare feet. "Care to explain?"

"When did you change clothes?" Near interrupted.

L shrugged, "When I was out. The formal clothes were chafing me." He glanced at Matt and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Linda answered for him, resuming drawing in her sketch book. "Sugar high."

"Ah," L finally said. He turned to both Near and Mello. "Didn't I tell you that he is absolutely not allowed to even _get near_ an unguarded pile of sweets?"

"Yes," Near drawled, "About three hundred and twelve times to be exact."

Mello turned to Linda, his eyes showing hints of recognition. "How come I've never noticed you before?" He asked rudely.

"Cuz you're a dimwit," Linda retorted snidely. She'd never gotten along with Mello.

"Can we please get along?" Near glared pointedly at Mello.

"Now, children." L reprimanded, "Don't make me give you detention."

"Pssh," Mello rolled his sapphire eyes, "I've had many detentions before. What could be worse?"

"I'll drive you home," L smirked.

"FUCK NO!"

--

"Hey, wait up!"

The three boys turned around to see Linda running towards them.

"Sup, Linds?" Matt waved cheerfully, despite him recently getting another detention, courtesy of L.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with you." The girl said nervously. "You're the only guys I know that are from Wammy's House, and I don't get along with the rest of the class."

"Back in Winchester, you used to have a massive annoying crush on me." Near pointed out.

Linda blushed, "Err, yeah. I was a kid back then so that doesn't count." She stuck her tongue out.

Mello decided to ask a question that has been nagging him for a while, "How did you get here? And why?"

"I flew. By plane." Linda rolled her eyes. "And I came to Japan cuz a nice couple adopted me just last year, and we moved here. They found out about Wammy High, and decided to enrol me here cuz 'it would make me feel like I was back in the orphanage'." She shook her head and faced the boys. "You are the only guys I'm most comfortable with. _Most_."

"I'm flattered," Mello said sarcastically.

"I suppose we could give you a chance." The white-haired boy said. Linda's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Affirmative," Near confirmed.

"C'mon!" Near, Mello and Linda turned to see Matt way ahead of them. "I heard they're serving pizzas today at the cafeteria!"

--

"Oops," Kiyomi mocked, "I guess there's no more…"

Matt seethed as the older woman took the last four slices of pizza and placed it on her plate. Behind him, Mello formulated a plan.

"Oh well," He drawled, acting nonchalant.

"Wha--?!" The chocoholic quickly covered his best friend's mouth, preventing him from protesting.

Kiyomi raised an elegant eyebrow, "I thought you were eager to get pizza for lunch." She frowned. "Aren't you upset at all?"

"HELL YES I'M UPS--gah!" Mello kneed Matt in the butt.

"_Shut up_," He hissed. He then addressed Kiyomi, "I guess Yagami won't be getting his pizza. I'll just tell him you took it…"

The woman's eyes widened. She took her plate and shoved it into Matt's hands. "Tell him it's from me with lots of love!" She purred, glaring coldly at Matt and Mello. The woman then walked back to her table.

Matt looked at the pizza and turned to Mello, "Thanks, Mels!" He chirped.

"C'mon, Near and his girlfriend are waiting for us." Mello dragged the teen to where Near and Linda were sitting.

"About time," Linda said, looking impatiently at the two boys sitting down next to her and Near.

"Sorry," Matt apologised, "We had some trouble conning the pizza off Kiyomi."

Near eyed the pizza warily, "Is that sanitary?"

"I hope so," Mello muttered, "Or else conning Kiyomi would've been a total waste of time."

"Hey, Mello!" Misa's voice rang throughout the cafeteria. The teen turned around and his eyes met with Misa's cheery hazel ones. "Guess what I have for you?" She sang.

"A chocolate block the size of a car?" He said hopefully.

"No," She answered. Mello visibly deflated. "Even better!" The celebrity shoved a backpack into her cousin's arms and sat down beside him.

"Mello, open it!" Linda piped up, extremely curious.

He unzipped the backpack slowly, making sure nothing will pop out. He looked inside, raised an eyebrow, and dumped the contents carefully onto the table.

Behind his goggles, Matt's eyes lit up with childlike excitement. "A spy kit!" He exclaimed, grinning.

"Mmhm!" Misa beamed.

"Why did you give these to Mello?" Near asked, taking hold of a small video camera and examining it.

The older teen's hazel eyes gleamed with barely concealed mischievousness, "I want you to do a job for me…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh bejeesus, a cliffhanger. XD**

**Artemis Day: I so agree with you! -hugs cutesweetlittlefanon!Near-**

--

**Near: -blinks and smiles cutely-**

**Mello: -feels inferior-**

**--**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover: Yup, Mello knew! :) If BB beat L...Hmm...**

**--**

**_Staring Contest_**

**_L vs. B_**

**L: -stares-**

**B: -stares-**

**L: ... -still staring-**

**B: -still star-- gets glomped by Kit-Kat Punk-lover- !!! -blinks-**

**L: I win.**

**B: THAT DOESN'T COUNT!**

**--**

**Ravenous Lust: Woot, the characters are not too OOC! I was aiming for that!**

**--**

**Near: Mr. Fluffles isn't my pet. He belongs to the crazy cat lady next door. -shudders-**

**Mr. Fluffles: -stares into Near's eyes- I. Am. Your. Pet.**

**Near: -hypnotised- You are my pet...**

**Mello: -hastily drags Near away from Mr. Fluffles-**

**--**

**Matt: :D**

**--**

**Mello: Thank you very much! -sniffs chocolate, shrugs, and eats it- Howwh do yer geht ah mihgraihne frohm eahhing choholah? _(translation: How do you get a migraine from eating chocolate?)_**

**--**

**B: Hmm, alright. We can share! -takes some jam-**

**L: ...LxBB? -is confused-**

**B: -stops eating jam and stares at L- You mean you don't know?**

**L: Of course not. Should I know...? **

**B: ...Well, this _is_ ...**

**L: I demand that you tell me.**

**B: ...It's best if you didn't know... Really. -addresses Ravenous Lust- And it's BBxL! No way am I letting L be seme!**

**L: What?**

**B: Nothing!**

**--**

**puddingcup: Mm, I bet he does feel horrible... B in a towel = win.**

**--**

**Mello: Yes, I feel a bit guilty for not telling L or Az, but I owed BB. So nyah. And thank you for the chocolate!**

**Near: Thank you for the toys. -starts playing-**

**Matt: Oh yeah, a new game! -happy dance-**

**--**

**B: -eagerly takes jam- Henh, henh, henh! I _am_ pretty sexy after all. -grins slyly-**

**L: Not as sexy as me. -takes cheesecake from puddingcup- I get a hug _and_ a kiss on the cheek. And I have searched the internet, and found that a lot of OCs, fangirls/fanboys, characters from Death Note, and even characters from other animes want me.**

**B: Bleh! So what?**

**L: So that makes me sexier.**

**B: Nuh-uh!**

**L: ...Let's ask the reviewers then...**

**B: Fine by me!**

**L: Who is sexier: I, L Lawliet, or him, Beyond Birthday?**

**--**

**Nicha The Purple Ghost: To be honest, flashbacks are kind of hard to write for me. So I appreciate the review!**

**--**

**Mello: -looks at baby picture of himself, and looks at a mirror- I am so damn awesome.**

**Near: So damn vain, I reckon.**

**Mr. Fluffles: Agreed.**

**Mello/Near/Matt/Nicha The Purple Ghost: GO AWAY!**

**--**

**Insanitoon: Cute ickle Near and pervy BB FTW! Thank you!**

**--**

**Near: -huggles his favorite stuffed bunny to his chest-**

**B: -looking at Playboy mag- ..! -looks up- ...Hi?**

**--**

**B: If you didn't notice earlier when PDG was answering puddingcup's review, there will be a small little poll on who's sexier: Beyond Birthday, or L Lawliet. -grins- I will obviously win!**

**L: -walks into room holding laptop- I know what LxBB is now!**

**B: Dammit. I gotta go, so review! -runs-**

**L: ...**


	16. Extra

**A/N: Sorry guys, I won't be updating for a while. I gotta study for my exams and I'm waaaay behind. Lol! Don't worry once the exams are done I will post a new chapter up. Please bear with me, and thank you!**

**Oh, and think of this as a small 'behind the scenes' chapter. Lulz.**

**--**

Az: Well, that's great.

B: Maaan, and I was gonna appear in that chapter too!

Az: Shh, don't give them too many spoilers!

B: Sorry. -not sounding sorry at all-

L: Let's look at the poll. -grabs a sheet of paper with votes on it from the reviewers-

B: Gimme that! -snatches paper off L and reads it- WHAT?! Only one vote??

L: I told you, I'm more well known in the Death Note community than you, and the fans actually know what I look like. Therefore, I am sexier. -peeks over B's shoulder- Hmm, four votes for me... -smirks-

B: -growls menacingly-

L: -ignores B- Hmm, well what do we do now? We were suppose to have a chapter up today, but PDG unfortunately had to study for her exams...

Mello: Yeaaah, I have no clue.

Near: -adopts a thinking face- Why don't we go over the chapters from before?

Matt: Ahh sure, why not?

--

**Chapter One**

Matt: Ah yes, the first chapter. I get the first line! -grins gleefully-

Mello: -coughs- The first scene, when Matt and I had to wake up, only took two takes. It wasn't that hard, considering it happened every now and then.

Near: As for me eating the cereal, it was the only avaliable food in the house. All the other stuff was either expired or infested with rats and insects.

Matt: Eww...

L: The clothes I wore were extremely awkward and uncomfortable, especially the shoes. I almost forgot half of my lines because I wasn't thinking like I should.

--

**Chapter Two**

Mello: Thank god this chapter was supervised by experts. L is really, really horrible at driving.

Near: I started to feel nauseous after three takes. We had to take a break and get our bearings straight.

L: As for my ringtone, don't ask. You can see it for yourself on Youtube.

Matt: We needed more material in the story, so it was my idea to put in that sex hotline gag in there.

Watari: It took us five takes because all of us was laughing so hard. I overexerted myself so we had to postponed it until the next day, considering my health.

L: The school was kindly donated by the Japanese government to use as 'Wammy High'. The students originally going to that school were used as stand-ins and other necessities for the story. They still kept to their studies, despite all the work going around them.

Misa: Misa first appeared in this chapter! -giggles- It was Near's idea to make Mello and Misa cousins. We look alike, so it made sense! Plus it gives the reader some background for us.

Raito: Mikami and I were in the background talking. The director told us to just look like we're chatting in the background, so we talked about Mikami's new ferrari he bought recently. -chuckles-

--

**Chapter Three**

Near: Ah, a short chapter. This chapter also introduces the OC teacher, Azure Masters.

Az: Sup?

Mello: There isn't much to say about this chapter, except that it took a few takes because one of the students in the auditorium activated a very strong stink bomb. -laughs- It took all night to vent the smell out, but it was still there when we came back.

--

**Chapter Four**

Kiyomi: Haha, this is the chapter I first appeared in. I had the role of 'The Bitch', and I am quite good at that apparently. -laughs-

Matt: The flashback scene took a while to get right. Some of the students in the cafeteria were misbehaving and ruining the set. Though, dumping the food on Kiyomi was pretty fun. -chuckles-

Kiyomi: -wrinkles nose- Ugh, I smelt like food for two days.

Misa: -giggles-

Ryuk: I don't know how I got the role for the janitor. I just did. -cackles- Turns out the director wanted to add some 'hype' to the school, and put me in the story as the creepy janitor.

--

**Chapter Five**

Az: Mm, I couldn't quite grasp japanese quite well yet, so the director altered the script so we were talking english. It was much easier!

Near: Yes, we actually drew/painted those pictures. We're talented like that.

Mello: -laughs-

L: This chapter also reveals a hint of me having a friendly relationship with Az, and also of my 'twin brother's' existence and criminal background.

B: I believe I did a good job on this chapter. -grins-

--

**Chapter Six**

Matt: Two words: Roger is scary.

Near: That's three words.

Matt: Whatever. That dictionary hurt, by the way! I can still feel it!

Roger: That was for putting a whole bag of flour onto my bed.

Mello: The 'Roger's bitch' joke was soooo not cool. It's.... eww.

Near: I make the best jokes, Mello, admit it.

Mello: Your sense of humour should be at least... NONE! I'm the funny one, not you.

Near: Then I'm the cute one. -smiles cutely-

Mello: -glares-

L: Now now boys, fight nicely.

Matt: ...How can you fight nicely?

--

**Chapter Seven**

B: One of my favorite chapters.

Az: It's just because you have some screentime on it.

B: True, true.

L: Actually, our younger selves were played by look-alikes, except for the last flashback.

B: I still get some screentime.

Az: ANYWAY, Kira makes an... 'appearance' in this chapter.

L: Hmm.

--

**Chapter Eight**

Watari: No comment.

L: -rolls eyes-

Matsuda: Whoo, I make an appearance as a clumsy history teacher!

L: That's nice. -sarcasm-

Near: That Maths test was actually real. If we wanted to, we could take it along with the rest of the class, and yes, I did actually finish it around that time.

Mello: I didn't even bother.

Matt: Me either. I just played my DS.

--

**Chapter Nine**

Matt: Short, but it introduces the next chapter.

Near: Mmhm...

Mello: And by the way, I have no hostile feelings against homosexuals.

Matt/Near: Us too.

Mello: It was just part of the script. -shrugs-

Misa: I only get three lines in this chapter, so it was easy! -giggles-

Raito: I have nothing to say about this chapter.

--

**Chapter Ten**

Near: Bitchfight.

Raito: Yes, that about sums it up.

Kiyomi: -sighs- Before we started, Misa and I got into a heated argument. We still held hostile feelings towards each other up until this scene. During the set the fight turned real and the director decided to just stick with it and stuff it in the story.

Mello: The cold water thing was not in the script, but I knew it was a real fight, so I used the cold water to break them up. It worked anyway.

Misa: After that, we improvised with the rest of the lines.

--

**Chapter Eleven**

Rem: The director kept on complaining about my lack of emotion in the other takes, and I got pretty angry at him. I decided to vent my anger through my lines and it worked, so we stuck with it.

Ryuk: Afterwards, she punched the director in the gut. -cackles-

B: More screentime for me!

L: Why do you like screentime?

B: I can get more fans that way. Henh, henh, henh!

--

**Chapter Twelve**

Mello: The day we were doing this, it was really freaking hot. All the chocolate I had in my pocket melted and it got all sticky!

Near: We really had to walk all the way there, so it looked more realistic.

Misa: That limo is actually one of the many that I own. Haha!

Mr. Fluffles: The crazy cat lady is really my owner. I just stay with her because I get free food.

Matt: ...Cats can't talk.

Mr. Fluffles: Well I can, so nyah! -bares teeth-

Matt: Eep! -hides behind Mello-

--

**Chapter Thirteen**

Near: It really did take me a long time to build that. I was a bit pissed that it was knocked down, and I really, really frustrated. The loud curse wasn't really suppose to be that loud.

Mello: It was funny.

B: Mm, I had lots of fun with this chapter, henh, henh! I got free jam with it too!

L: -chewing on bubble gum-

Matt: I really liked the flashback. Haha! Fireworks FOR THE WIN!

--

**Chapter Fourteen**

B: Hmm, this chapter is when I reveal to Mello that I will be leaving Wammy's.

Mello: Ah-yup.

Near: Mello and I...we had to... _bond_.

Mello: One of the hardest scenes ever.

Near: Mello and I don't really get along, so it was difficult. But somehow, we managed to pull it off.

--

**Chapter Fifteen**

Linda: My first ever appearance. Finally.

Near: This chapter was a bit of a timeskip.

Matt: D'you wanna know what I was singing?

Mello: NO.

Matt: -ignores Mello and starts singing to the tune of 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'- Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck, screw a kanga-- mmppff!

L: -has his hand to Matt's mouth- Be quiet, Matt. -glares at him-

Misa: Mm, this chapter also leaves you with a cliffhanger. Heehee!

--

B: Alright, we've gone through all the chapters so far! Sweet! Henh, henh, henh.

L: Again, PDG is sorry for the lack of chapter sixteen.

B: And don't forget to vote for me! I'm obviously sexier than L!

L: I'm three votes _ahead_ of you.

B: ...Review please. Excuse me... - turns and advances menacingly at L-

L: -scrambles away-


	17. Taped

**A/N: AGGH DON'T KILL MEEEE! I've just done my exams! It's now holidays, so expect to see frequent updating since I have a lot of free time on my hands! :D**

**Err, I know in the last chapter BB said that he would be appearing today, but he couldn't. He's currently sick in bed because he ate too much jam, and it kinda did something to his health... Oh, dear...**

**Maybe next chapter, eh BB?**

* * *

Near twisted his whole body around so that he could move better in the cramped space he was in. He was currently in a vent wearing his normal white clothes with a small microphone attached on his collar, a small earpiece, and a video camera in his right hand. The boy groaned and brought the microphone to his mouth.

"Remind me why I'm here again…" He hissed, annoyed.

"_You are the smallest out of all of us,"_ Linda's voice crackled through the earpiece. _"Even _I_ can't fit in the vent."_

There was a brief shuffling and Mello's voice came through, _"You are here because we need blackmail."_ He muttered. _"Takada is currently in the bathroom, making her scheduled call to someone. We are going to record that conversation on camera."_

Near grimaced, "But what if I see something?"

Another brief shuffling and the person on the other line spoke. This time it was Matt. _"You won't, trust me."_ He said cheerfully. _"She never goes to the bathroom at school except for making calls or fixing her makeup and other crap."_

"…And you know this how?"

"…"

Near frowned and struggled to get a messily-made map out of his breast pocket. Matt drew the map of the vents in the school by memory just this morning. His eyes quickly scanned the contents, folded it back with one hand and put it back neatly in his pocket. The white-haired boy gritted his teeth and crawled forward.

--

"Okay, I'm here." Near panted, exhausted. His dark eyes looked through the slits of the vent. "I see Takada. She's taking out her phone."

"_Film it, damnit!" _yelled Mello.

Near winced at the volume of Mello's voice, but took out the video camera and started filming.

--

Kiyomi sighed and brought her sleek black phone to her ear. She smirked darkly when she heard someone answer. _"Hello?"_ a smooth voice answered.

"Good afternoon," Kiyomi replied. "I'm here to report."

"_Good, good."_ The voice chuckled, _"Go on."_

"It's like you said, sir." The woman explained, "It's L. He's at the school, posing as a teacher. I also found out that he is also taking care of three orphans that have the potential to become the next L."

"_That's new. Don't worry too much about him, I'll be sending someone to assassinate him soon enough."_ The voice commented, _"Any more?"_

Kiyomi stood up straighter, feeling proud of herself. "I believe our art and music teacher, Azure Masters, is working with L. But I cannot be sure, as she is not really doing anything at this point."

"_Thank you Kiyomi. That will be all."_ The voice paused, _"And can you tell Mikami to stop by headquarters? I need to speak to him in private. Good bye."_ And he hung up.

"Good bye, Kira-sama." Kiyomi whispered, and grinned to herself. "And good bye L. You will not defy Kira-sama! You'll be dead before you know it!" And at that moment, the woman heard a clattering sound.

In the vent.

--

Near mentally cursed and picked up the video camera. He looked back through the vent and saw Kiyomi frowning and advancing to where he was. He mentally berated himself and quickly crawled back to where the others were.

--

"H-Hey!" Near exclaimed while crawling out of the vent, not looking up as he did that. "I got it all!"

"Then give it to me," A familiar voice droned. "And you will all be getting a detention for invading another person's privacy."

The white-haired boy froze and slowly looked up to see L frowning and holding Mello and Matt by their collars. Leaning on the wall, Linda smiled apologetically at Near.

"Sorry," She said, "He caught us because Mello practically _screamed_ for you to start recording." The artist glared pointedly at the blonde. Said boy shot back a glare of his own.

"I'm surprised, Near." L said, "You've been a good boy for as long as I can remember, and now you are helping Matt and Mello with their tricks. You shouldn't give in to negative peer pressure."

"B-But L!" Near protested, not even bothering to hide his identity. "They know!"

The others looked at him curiously, wondering what the boy was talking about.

"Know…what?" L prodded. Matt and Mello looked at each other, silently asking each other how the quiet and calm boy could get so wound up.

"They know your identity, L!" Near explained, clutching the video camera tightly in his hands. "About Matt, Mello and I being the successors to your position, and they're going to send someone to assassinate you soon!"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! The plot thickens!**

**...I think!**

**Niyara: -puts on lead clothing and hides- Muahahaha!**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover: Here's the chapter. Did ya like it? Sorry there's no BB. -cries-**

**--**

**B: -Henh, henh, henh! One more vote for MEEE-- -coughs violently-**

**L: -sighs- Don't overexert yourself. You'll only make yourself worse.**

**--**

**puddingcup: My finals went alright! I passed all my exams, yay!**

**--**

**B: It's okay, puddingcup.**

**L: -frowns and puts hand on B's forehead- You need medicine.**

**B: NOOOOOOOOO-- -coughs- ... agh, medicine tastes funny though!**

**L: Too bad. Az, get the cough syrup!**

**B: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -starts coughing again-**

**--**

**Nicha The Purple Ghost: XD You do that. And thanks for the luck, I think it worked! XD**

**--**

**Near: -looks at Mello and checks him out (A/N: Lol)- ...You don't look sexy. I think you just look feminine.**

**Mello: Speak for yourself. You sound like a girl and have a feminine face!**

**Near: It makes me look cute.**

**Mello: Well I'm badass, so that makes me hot!**

**Matt: We should do a poll like what L and B did.**

**Near: You know I won't win if the topic's: 'Who's sexier'. I'm just plain cute. I don't really think of myself as 'sexy'.**

**Mello: -laughs- I'm sexier than Neaaaar!**

**Near: -copies Mello mockingly- I'm cuter than Melloooo!**

**Matt: -starts playing Pokemon-**

**--**

**Caramelmilkntea****: Ooh, I love MelloxNear... -drools- But I need the other reviewers' approval if I want to make this story yaoi. I've been thinking of putting that pairing in the story, but I dunno what the others will think. I'll try, though!**

**--**

**L: Yum. Thank you very much.**

**Mello: Schweet! I was feeling a bit hungry. Thanks!**

**B: Kyahahaha! -coughs- Another vote for meee! Thank you, Tea!**

**Az: Here's your medicine. Open up. -holds out spoon full of cough syrup-**

**B: I dun wanna. -glares evilly at offending spoon-**

**--**

**kattoyMM2: XD Thanks for the review!**

**--**

**Kiyomi: Hmpf.**

**--**

**B: Ahh, I'm sorry I couldn't make it this chapter. -blows nose on tissue and throws it in the bin- Next time, 'kay?**

**Matt: Oh, and PDG will be accepting _pairing suggestions_! We've already gotten a pairing suggestion for MelloxNear, whaddaya think? Oh, but remember, not all pairing will be accepted! Maybe because it cannot fit with the plotline or some other reason.**

**Mello/Near: MelloxNear? -blinks simultaneously-**

**Matt: -ignores- And the characters UNAVAILABLE for pairings are...**

**-Raito (Sorry LxRaito fans!)**

**-Misa (She's with Raito)**

**-Ryuk**

**-Rem**

**-Mr Fluffles--**

**Mr Fluffles: Oi! Why not?**

**Matt: You're a cat. An evil one at that. Who would want to go with you?**

**Mr Fluffles: Gee, that's nice. -sarcasm-**

**Matt: Well anyways, I think that's it. It might change as the story progresses, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**--**

**L: Review.**


	18. Come Live With Us

**A/N: Hmm, well I've gotten some reviews for pairing suggestions....**

**-MelloxNear**

**-MattxMello / MelloxMatt**

**-NearxLinda**

**-BBxAz**

**-NearxMr. Fluffles (LOLOLOLOL JUST KIDDING XD)**

**Hmm, I'm not sure if some of these pairings will work with the story, but I'll try.**

**If you have anymore suggestions, don't hesitate to review! I won't be starting votes up until I have enough suggestions.**

* * *

L sighed as the video ended. Behind him seated on the couches of his house were Mello, Near, Matt and Linda, all looking at him worriedly. The detective felt their concerned stares boring into him and turned around, forcing a small smile.

"It is to be expected." L started, slowly at first. "A lot of criminals want to kill me, and I can do nothing about it except apprehend them as soon as possible."

The insomniac fully turned to the four teens, "This is a very dangerous time. I want you to look out for each other always and not let bitter feeling get between you. That's the time when Kira will strike." His gunmetal eyes flickered from Mello to Near then rested on Linda. "I know you're not one of my successors Linda and you're not supposed to be tangled in all of this, but Kira will be after you too since you started hanging out with them. I want you to be safe so all of you stick as close to each other as possible."

Linda frowned, but nodded. Matt briefly exchanged looks with Mello and turned to L, "Aren't you worried about yourself?" He asked.

L smiled bitterly, "I'm used to this, Matt. This is just another daily occurrence of my life." He paused, "If fact, think of this whole Kira business as training to be L. This sounds challenging, yes, but you'll be tackling other cases like this in the future."

On the coffee table, L's phone rang, the lyrics of Metallica blaring through its tiny speakers. Unfortunately, Near was just next to it totally engrossed with his tower of cards. The sound made him yelp in surprise and fall forward, landing on his tower.

That effectively broke the tension in the room as Mello and Matt laughed uproariously, Linda trying to hide her bubbles of laughter, but failing. Near hastily sat back up, glaring at his giggling friends.

"Shut up," He pouted, weakening the glare and making the three laugh even harder.

L smirked a bit and ruffled the boy's white hair. He swiftly picked up his phone and answered the caller, "Az,"

"_Aww!"_ She whined childishly, _"How'd you find out?"_

"I have your number set on a Metallica ringtone, seeing as you like that kind of music."

"_Okay, okay."_ The woman said dismissively, _"BB just called, we're to meet him at the café near the school ASAP." _L's eyes widened a bit.

"Okay, good bye," The detective hung up and turned to the others, "I have to go. Mello, since you're the oldest, you'll be in charge while I'm gone…" Seeing Mello smirk evilly, L backtracked, "On second thought, Near can be in charge." Mello visibly deflated.

"Okay," Near said.

"I'll be back soon. I'll call you if I'm going to be late." L put on some worn out sneakers and stepped out of the front door, leaving the teens in the house.

All alone.

"Let's party," Matt said suddenly, and Near made no move to stop him.

--

Beyond Birthday calmly sipped his tea, sitting normally on his seat so no one could recognise him. He was wearing a white shirt with a red vest on top and newly-bought baggy jeans. He was wearing sandals on his feet. People who knew him wouldn't recognise him easily from a distance.

B glanced up to see Az, his red eyes studying her. _'She's certainly grown,'_ He thought to himself. Next to his childhood friend was his brother, L Lawliet. He was slouching, wearing his usual attire, and not caring that people were staring. _'Henh, henh, henh… same old Lawli.'_

The murderer suddenly raised a hand and waved them to his table. He smirked when he saw their eyes widen. Az and L walked to his table quite quickly. B stood up from his seat and quickly hugged both of them.

"Nice to see you again," B chuckled, seeing their astonished faces. Though L's face only had a minor change, just a slight widening of the eyes.

"BB," Az grinned, "It's really great to see you again! We missed you craploads!"

L rolled his eyes at her, "You could've phrased that better," He turned to B, "You know meeting with you is against the law, since you're a convict on the loose." He paused, "But you are my brother, and you are helping us…"

B grinned, "Nice to hear that you two care." He gestured to the table, "Sit," They complied.

"Now," B started, "I'm wearing these clothes not because I want to, but 'cause I don't want Kira and his goons finding out about me meeting you. I'm in a very tight spot here at the moment and I need to move my way outta here slowly." He paused, looking at their reactions. "Secondly, I called you here because Kira's on the move and I need to tell you what I've gotten so far. Kira is a very confidential man so this information was hard to get."

Beyond let the other two absorb this information, and then he continued. "I've gotten data on who's working for Kira in Wammy High." He saw Az's lips tighten a bit and L narrowing his eyes. "You probably already figured out that Takada Kiyomi is working for him, more as a recruiter and messenger. One of the teachers, Mikami Teru I believe, is one of Kira's high-status men, so he should know a lot of information. There's Ryuk, who's like a lookout. Though he doesn't really support Kira… overall I think he just doesn't care." Beyond shrugged, "Rem has been blackmailed to join Kira. Turns out Kira threatened to kill Amane Misa if she didn't join. I'm not sure of what she does actually…"

"This is a lot of information," L commented.

"Y'know L…" B drawled, "If you don't like people interrupting you, then you shouldn't interrupt them yourself." The murderer smirked.

"Anyways," He continued, "Wammy's PE teacher also worked with Kira to some degree, but he dislikes Kira greatly and doesn't even respond to him anymore. It's a wonder how he's still alive. I also think Yagami Raito works with Kira, but I don't know. Also I suspect his girlfriend, Misa, to work for Kira."

"Wow," Az finally said.

Beyond snorted, "That's it, Azzy-kins? 'Wow'?"

L hummed, his brain coming up with a generous idea. "Tell me Beyond," He said, "Do you need a place to stay?"

B blinked, "I guess so…?" He said uncertainly, not sure of what his brother was thinking about.

"It's settled then, you can stay with the boys and I." The detective concluded, studying with amused eyes at his brother's expression.

B spluttered, "B-But what if Kira finds out?"

"Trust me, he won't,"

Tainted red eyes clashed with calculating gunmetal ones, each one testing each other. Finally for what seemed like an eternity, B smiled. "I'd love to, thanks Lawli." He said gratefully and convincingly. The two brothers shook hands firmly, sealing the agreement.

'…_Thanks for the opportunity to get you quicker…'_

* * *

**A/N: What BB up to now...?**

**Ravenous Lust: I'll keep your suggestion in mind. :P**

**--**

**Near: I'm glad.**

**Mello: Mm, too bad. Chocolate _is_ heavenly... -daydreams- ...Oh! MelloxNear? ...Well as long as I'm seme. No way am I gonna let _Near_ of all people be the dominant!**

**Near: -rolls eyes-**

**Matt: Secret Agent Matt, eh? Catchy title, if I do say so myself...**

**B: I prefer the pistol.**

**L: Hmm? Of course I visit Wammy's from time to time. Though I usually cannot stay there for long as I have many cases to attend to.**

**--**

**NinjaVampirate: Thank you for the hug, and the review! XD**

**--**

**Near: Ah, another person that thinks I'm cute.**

**Mello: And another reason why you're uke.**

**Near: Quiet, you PMSing shemale.**

**Mello: OH YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS?? -holds out fist-**

**Near: My point exactly.**

**Matt: -sigh-**

**B: R-R-Raspberry jaaaaaam?! Nooooooo! -breaks down crying, and then suddenly stands up- Oh well. -starts eating-**

**--**

**etheral-eternal: :P**

**--**

**Mello: HAH! I'm seme for both of them!**

**Matt/Near: Shut up.**

**B: I forgive you, I guess. **

**L: Another vote for me.**

**--**

**Nicha The Purple Ghost: Haha. :) Yaoi is good, no?**

**--**

**Mello: Hey, I got overexcited, okay? And yes, I am really, really sexy. -smirks-**

**Near: Who wouldn't be worried? L's life is at stake.**

**B: Thank you... and as for the whole killing L thing... Ahh never mind. I'm not mad.**

**Matt: Hey, look at that. I'm SEME to MELLO.**

**Mello: Eff you. I'm still seme to Near.**

**Near: -growls-**

**--**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover: Hehe, thank you!**

**--**

**Near: Another cute!Near fan. Lovely. -smiles-**

**B: Hey L, guess what?**

**L: What?**

**B: I got a bazillion votes. You can't beat that.**

**L: One review, one vote.**

**B: Says who?!**

**Kiyomi: Nice to know that I'm loved. -sarcasm-**

**--**

**randomnessgirl: You must be mistaken. Re-read? :)**

**Pokematic7: Thank you for the looooooooong review. Haha. :P Mmm... Dr. Pepper...**

**--**

**Near: N-NearxMr. Fluffles?? -grimaces in disgust- That is so wrong.**

**Mr. Fluffles: Agreed. Ms. Fluffles? What makes you say that? -shifty eyes-**

**Linda: NearxLinda? Err, I dunno...? Sure I used to have a crush on him...**

**Matt: -cough-AndYouStillDo-cough-**

**Linda: -smacks Matt on the arm-**

**Matt: Owww!**

**B: BBxAz? Hmm... As long as I get to bury my head into her lovely breasts... -grins perversely-**

**Az: Hey! -bonks B's head-**

**B: -clutches head in pain- Owwww! What's up with women and _hitting_?**

**L: I'm the best? -blinks-**

**--**

**L: Oh, and I think we should stop voting for who's the sexiest between us now, right BB?**

**B: I win. BAZILLION VOTES, BABY!**

**L: Does. Not. Count. -glares-**

**B: -glares back-**

**Az: -coughs- Anyway the results are...**

- **Beyond Birthday: 4**

**- L Lawliet: 6**

**B: WHAAAT?! IT SHOULD BE BAZILLION AND SIX!! BAZILLION AND SIX I TELL YOU!**

**L: No point in denying you've lost. The score doesn't lie.**

**B: -cries-**

**Az: -pats B's shoulder-**

**--**

**Matt: -blinks- ...okay? -coughs- Review because it keeps PDG active and motivated to work harder and please her reviewers. :)**


	19. Bang!

**A/N: Yes, quite short... Don't hurt me, or else I can't keep writing.**

**I was quite tired while writing this chapter, so it ended up becoming short. **

**-sighs-**

**Suggested pairings:**

**-MelloxNear**

**-MattxMello / MelloxMatt**

**-NearxLinda**

**-BBxAz (Yes, Pokematic7, I'm keeping this suggestion)**

**-LxAz**

**-MattxBeyond**

* * *

"Nice place," BB commented, looking at the outside of L's house.

"I guess," L muttered, putting a thumb to his bottom lip.

Az looked at L, "Shouldn't we be going in now?" She asked.

L shook his head, looking a bit… anxious. "I'm just preparing myself for the mess the boys have caused." He sighed, "Even with Near in charge, Matt and Mello always find someway to make a mess."

His twin frowned, "Surely it can't be _that_ bad, right?" He reasoned. Both L and Az gave him a flat look and Beyond sighed. "Yeah, you're right. They're monsters."

--

And, just as L predicted, the house was a complete mess.

The white carpet had fresh stains on it, ruining the expensive flooring. The ground was littered with crumbs and soda cans. Chocolate wrappers were lying messily on the coffee table, electronics and chewed-on puzzle pieces nearby…

"Is that a tequila bottle?" B blinked. Lying on the couch innocently was an empty tequila bottle.

Ah, crap.

"…" L kept quiet. The detective slowly and quietly walked into the other room, and saw that it was very dark. The lights were turned off, the blinds were closed and the only light source was the TV in front of a large couch. L was currently behind the couch, but he knew that the teens were on there currently watching the horror movie playing.

"Oh sweet," Az whispered, she and B coming up next to L. "BB, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," B hissed and grinned manically. He fished around in his pocket and took out a red balloon, not blown up. He started blowing it up swiftly, not making a sound that will alert the teens. L and Az watched on, amused. Beyond finished blowing and tied a knot on the end, leaving a perfectly firm balloon. He threw it around a bit and gave it some test pokes.

Then he took out his trusty pocket knife and he poked it.

**--**

Mello was sleepy.

Halfway throughout the movie he was getting bored. He studied the faces of the others next to him. Linda's eyes were wide and fearful, and she was clutching onto Near's sleeve tightly. Near's face was as impassive as ever, ignoring Linda's current state and solving a rubix cube with just his free hand and his nose, barely paying attention to the movie. Matt was totally engrossed in the movie, giving an approving cry when someone got killed. Mello rolled his eyes at that.

The chocoholic sighed and rubbed his head. Maybe the tequila's getting to me, he mused. He finally gave in and slept, ignoring the world around him. He buried his face comfortable on the armrest of the couch, making it his makeshift pillow. Mello soon fell into a deep sleep…

But it didn't last long.

_**BANG!**_

Mello's eyes snapped open in fright. He gave out a startled shout and fell off the couch, landing on the soft carpet below.

"Fucking hell!" He blurted out, sitting up quickly. "What the fuck was that?!"

The blonde looked around too see the other three looking shaken as well. Matt had literally hugged Linda in fright and Linda hugged Near's arm, startled. Near's rubix cube was left forgotten beside him, his eyes a bit wider and darting around warily.

Behind them, a familiar cackle sounded, echoing throughout the house. Mello looked behind the couch warily, and his eyes widened. Beyond walked up to them and leaned on the top of the couch, "So, Mello…" He started, addressing the chocoholic and grinning like a loon. "How've you been?"

* * *

**A/N: Pop! **

**Artemis Day: Thank you for the review.**

**--**

**Mello: -grins and starts singing- I am the se-me, Near is the u-ke!**

**Near: I've already accepted that fact, Mello. You are obviously physically stronger than me and I will easily lose against you if we were to fight. -rolls eyes-**

**Mello: Don't forget that I'm sexier too.**

**Near: Don't push it Mello.**

**--**

**Pokematic7: Heehee, who knows? Even I dunno... BB's unpredictable. And your review isn't that long, hehe.**

**--**

**Linda: I still don't mind being paired up with Near.**

**Matt: Only cuz you have a crush on him.**

**Linda: Matt... -growls- My childish infatuation with Near is a thing of the past.**

**Matt: Suuuuuuuuure...**

**Mr. Fluffles: I am not comfortable with this pairing. -shudders-**

**Near: Me neither.**

**L: LxAz... I do not really mind.**

**Az: -shrugs-**

**B: If it becomes LxAz that means two things: One, it's becomes a LxOC fanfic (obviously), and two, I don't get two new squishy pillows.**

**Az: Stop being perverted.**

**B: No.**

**Near: Ah, no I do not get tired of people calling me 'cute' all the time. It also means that I have been complimented by the reviewers more than Mello.**

**Mello: -reads reviews and curses- Fuck, he's right!**

**Near: Me being paired with you? Erm, I appreciate the offer but no thank you. No offense. -gives you toy cat as a peace offering-**

**--**

**Nicha The Purple Ghost: I hope the rest of the plot goes well too and my fingers don't stuff up. XD**

**--**

**Mello: W-Whaaaaat?! Me UKE? I am OLDER than Near, physically STRONGER than Near, SEXIER than Near, and less FEMININE than Near.**

**Near: -points at Mello's hair-**

**Mello: LESS. FEMININE. -looks pointedly at Near's cute face and soft curly hair-**

**Near: -pouts-**

**--**

**HeartBreAK Lily: Fear my sneaky moves of CHAPTER ADDING! :D LOL PHONE SEX. Yay for yaoiness. :)**

**--**

**Az: -collapses in laughter- P-P-Phone sex! Gahahaha!**

**L: That doesn't sound too bad, actually.**

**Az: -stops laughing and stares exasperatedly at L- Not you too! Why am I friends with two perverts?!**

**L: Because you love us.**

**B: Ditto.**

**Az: Damnit.**

**--**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover: I'm a 'bit obsessed' too. -shifty eyes-**

**--**

**Mello: I DON'T WANNA BE AN UKE! **

**Near: Why?**

**Mello: I have a bigger PENIS than you!**

**Near: ...How the hell do YOU know?**

**Mello: -coughs-**

**Near: -stares blankly- You... You watch me go in the shower didn't you?**

**Mello: -averts eyes somewhere else-**

**Matt: BeyondxMatt...?**

**B: -blinks incredulously- I'm eleven years older than him, though. Henh, henh, henh...**

**--**

**puddingcup: XD thanks for reviewing.**

**--**

**B: -sniffles- I-It was HORRIBLE! I-It tasted like... l-like crap! -quickly recovers- But anyway, thank you for the hug!**

**L: Ah, thank you? **

**--**

**NinjaVampirate: YAY FOR HUGS. XD**

**--**

**Near: -smirks- 'Unbelievably awesome'. Don't you agree Mello-kun?**

**Mello: -sticks tongue out-**

**B: Blackberry jaaaam?! B-But I must take my daily dose of strawberry jam! -starts eating jam anyway-**

**--**

**Ravenous Lust: No problem. XD Thank YOU for reviewing!**

**--**

**Near: I am fine with MelloxNear. I also do not mind if I am uke or seme. And as to your last question... err, either briefs or boxers.**

**Mello: I have made up my mind - I am seme. I'm NOBODY'S uke! -smirks- And either boxers or commando. Haha.**

**Matt: -grins and imitates James Bond- Jeevas. Mail Jeevas. -snorts and giggles- Oh, and just boxers.**

**B: Ah, no problem. I like having you around. You're cool. Umm, either boxers or commando. Henh, henh, henh. Why do you want to know anyway?**

**L: Commando.**

**B: -blinks-**

**L: Just kidding. Boxers.**

**--**

**Linda: Start reviewing!**


	20. Interlude: Gelus

**A/N: My reason for not updating is cuz I've been busy with Christmas, New Years, and some parties. Haaah!**

**Love you all.**

**Suggested pairings:**

**-MelloxNear**

**-MattxMello / MelloxMatt**

**-NearxLinda**

**-BBxAz**

**-LxAz**

**-MattxBeyond**

**By the way, this is an interlude... I cried when I wrote it...**

* * *

Rem walked cautiously into the dark room, avoiding eye contact with everyone else except the person sitting in front of her. She kept her face carefully blank and passive as she spoke, "You have summoned me?" She spat.

"Yes, Rem," Kira chuckled, amused by her antics. "Actually, I want you to do a favor for me."

"What's in it for me?" Rem frowned. Kira usually never asked her for favors.

"It'll keep Misa safe."

Rem gritted her teeth, _'Of course, threatening the ones I love. How Kira-like.'_ She sighed, trying to relax. "You've got my attention; what the hell is it?" She demanded.

"You!" A strong hand gripped her wrist tightly, almost at the point of breaking it. Rem winced, both at the volume at the voice and the force being applied to her wrist. "Do not talk to Kira-sama like that!"

"Mikami!" Kira ordered, "Do not harm her. I am not offended in any way."

Mikami hesitated, and then backed off from the white-haired nurse. "Yes, Kira-sama…" Rem glared viciously at the teacher, and Mikami glared back.

"Enough," Kira said silkily, "Ryuk, bring him in."

Ryuk cackled, "Sure, boss." He then started to drag a small figure into the room by a rope. The figure was a male, with scruffy brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He wore no footwear. He was beat up, one part of his face swelling and two black eyes. His clothes were torn and loose. The small man was tied up with strong rope, preventing his escape.

Rem gasped as she recognised him, "Gelus?" She whispered, her voice quivering a bit. She turned to look at Ryuk, and he looked quite solemn and apologetic.

"What's happening? Wh-what happened to him?!" Rem demanded from Ryuk. The janitor held up his hands in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

"Enough Rem," Their leader demanded, "Or Amane-san is gone."

Gelus' sleepless and battered eyes widened, "W-What, no! Not Misa!" He rasped.

"What have you done, Kira?" Rem growled, greatly angered by the state her best friend was in. Gelus looked weakly up at her and smiled.

"Gelus here," Kira explained smoothly, "He killed - not one, but two - of my members in an effort to protect Misa. He is going to get punished by your hand."

"What do you mean?" Rem whispered.

"D-Don't do this, Kira." Gelus protested weakly, "She doesn't deserve to do this…"

"Quiet, fool! Do not defy Kira-sama!" Mikami yelled, shoved Ryuk out of the way and pushed Gelus down on the ground. He then proceeded to kick the small man in the ribs twice.

"Stop!" Rem hissed, kicking Mikami in the stomach and sending him staggering backwards.

"Enough," Kira muttered, his voice lacing impatience. All the people inside the room froze, not wanting to face Kira's wrath. "Ryuk, if you please…"

Ryuk dismissed the tension in the room and addressed Kira carelessly, "Sure, sure boss… whatever." He took a gun out of his pocket and handed it to Rem gently. "I'm sorry, Rem." He whispered, feeling absolutely guilty about this.

"Sorry…? For what?" The nurse muttered.

"Ahem," Kira interrupted, "Rem, I have a simple task for you. I want you to _dispose_ of this trash currently lying on the ground."

Rem then realised the significance of the gun, "I… I can't do that…." She muttered, clearly in shock.

"You have to," Ryuk spoke for Kira. "Or else Misa will get killed. Or worse…"

Rem shuddered at the thought of Kira's goons torturing Misa like that. "I…But…Gelus…" Her voice quivered, not eager to do the task set before her.

Gelus lifted his head from the grimy floor, smiling lightly. "Do it for Misa, Rem. With these wounds I know I will have a slow and painful death." He coughed violently, some blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Do not feel guilty… If you do it you would've saved me from a painful death… please Rem…"

"You're my best friend Gelus…I can't!" But she raised the gun and pointed it at Gelus' chest, where his heart should be. Her hands were shaking violently, holding a tight grip on the gun.

"Do it, now." Kira smirked sadistically, amused by the scene before him. Ryuk glanced at his leader disgustedly and turned away to look at the wall. Mikami walked to Kira's side and smirked maliciously with him.

Rem closed her eyes tightly, her salty tears threatening to spill out…

And fired.

* * *

**A/N: You guys hate me now, I know it.**

**etheral-eternal**: **It ain't voting time yet, but I'll keep your votes for later! Remind me, k?**

**--**

**Mello: -writes down- Mello... Matt... And Near... Linda...**

**--**

**puddingcup: XD thank you.**

**--**

**B: Ugh, I'll try not to get sick! Cold medicine is horrible...**

**L: Children these days swear too much.**

**Matt: You sounded old.**

**--**

**Nicha The Purple Ghost: Lol, don't get in trouble for using that balloon!**

**--**

**B: Cute? Henh henh henh! I dunno, but I've probably been called that when I was an innocent boy.**

**L: You're far from innocent.**

**B: True.**

**Mello: Chocolate is _feminine_? PMS? Whaaaat are you TALKING about?! And what do you mean unfortunate? **

**Near: Mello, calm down.**

**Mello: Calm down? CALM DOWN?! **

**Near: -gives chocolate-**

**Mello: Whoo! -starts eating-**

**Near: Your antics strangely remind me of that 'Hot n' Cold' song by Katy Perry.**

**Matt: -snorts-**

**--**

**NinjaVampirate: Thank you!**

**--**

**B: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**

**L: Thank you very much. -looks at B slyly and unscrews the lid of the jar slowly-**

**B: -sobs-**

**Az: You're an evil panda, L.**

**L: -smirks-**

**Near: Thank you...?**

**Mello: Hell no...**

**Matt: Yay for hugs!**

**--**

**UnratedCrimsonBlood: Thank you for the suggestions. :)**

**--**

**Near: I'm only thirteen! -blinks incredulously-**

**B: And I'm quite old for him...**

**L: These pairing suggestions are getting slightly out of hand.**

**Matt: I think it's funny. XD**

**--**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover: Haha, thank you.**

**--**

**B: Yes, yes I do.**

**Mello: Aren't we all perverts in our little minds?**

**Near: -rolls eyes-**

**Mello: Don't lie, Near. I've seen your yaoi doujinshis under your bed.**

**Near: -blushes- Shut up.**

**B: Of course I'm always on top! No way am I being UKE.**

**L: No wonder you and Mello got along so quickly. You both have an ego.**

**Mello: I know I am not going to win this argument of me being feminine. -sigh-**

**--**

**Ravenous Lust: Lol, oh God you flatter me. XDD**

**--**

**Near: I too used to have an unhealthy obsession with sugar. But I got sick because I ate too much... Watch the sugar, you don't want to do anything dangerous, do you? And the color of my undergarments... well they're either black or white...**

**Mello: Erm, uke to L I can live with. Even BB. They're both, excuse my French, my _fucking idols_. Haha, careful about your brother's well-being. He sounds traumatised. Either black or red undergarments by the way.**

**Matt: Hell yes! -giggles- Oh, and I have this awesome pair of striped boxers! Actually I have many pairs of striped boxers, but the pink and green one is my favorite!**

**Everyone else: -stares-**

**Matt: What?**

**B: Haha, your sugar high is almost as worse as Matt's! My undergarments are either black and red, and the occasional blue. Why do you want to know?**

**L: Maybe, maybe not. Mine are either red or blue.**

**--**

**xYuna: I know! They're very naughty indeed. :)**

**--**

**Near: Actually, PDG wrote a story which I was drunk. But she deleted it, as she had writer's block for it.**

**Mello: I think she's going to rewrite it soon. No idea.**

**--**

**Az: Sheesh, we're almost at one hundred reviews!**

**Misa: Quick, review!**


	21. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

**A/N: Wow. I updated. And over 100 reviews too. **

**-feels special-**

**Sorry guys, I've kinda been on a slight hiatus... and school's making me do homework. Lots and lots of homework.**

**K, guys. Voting starts now. Some people have already voted on the last chappie, so I'll count those. **

**Remember: ONE VOTE PER REVIEW. ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER. (exception for etheral eternal, cuz I promised to put her votes in last chapter.)**

****

**-MelloxNear: 2**

**-MattxMello / MelloxMatt: 2**

**-NearxLinda: 1**

**-BBxAz: 0**

**-LxAz: 0**

**-MattxBeyond: 0**

-MattxNear: 0

(Hehehe... A _MattxMelloxNear threesome_ would be hot, DeAD oN SIghT... but I can't write threesomes. No matter how hard I try. Lol.)

* * *

"You asshole," Mello spat acidly, but grinned nonetheless. "I've been feeling great, school sucks. What 'bout you?" He replied excitedly, happy to see his friend again.

"I've been better. Kira's goons are after my brother's hide and I have to save it." Beyond chuckled. He flipped over the couch in front of Mello and held out a hand towards him. The chocoholic gratefully accepted the help.

"Boys--"

"And women," Az interrupted the detective.

"…And women…" L grounded out, annoyed at the interruption. Linda suppressed a smirk. "This is my twin brother, Beyond Birthday. He prefers to be called B or BB..."

"Good evening, peeps!" The murderer chirped and grinned, showing his pearl white teeth.

"Evenin' mate!" Matt greeted, using an Australian accent.

"Hello…" Near mumbled out quietly, wary of the newcomer. He never knew the red-eyed man quite well back at Wammy's.

"Aww!" Az squealed, sounding more like a child than a teacher. "Hi Near! You're still as cute as ever!"

The white-haired boy could feel his face flushing a bit, and the amused stares of Matt and Mello boring into his skull. "Please refrain from calling me 'cute', Az." He mumbled, trying to control his discomfited blush.

"Okay, okay," Az smirked, amused by Near's embarrassment. "I won't call you cute in front of your friends." She sniggered.

"Evil woman," Near muttered inaudibly.

"Now," B started, "Where do I sleep? The couch...?"

Mello blinked, "You're coming to sleep here?"

"Of course, Mello-Jello!" The boisterous twin shouted radically, making Near wince. "Well, not just sleeping here…" He paused dramatically and L facepalmed. "… I'll be _living_ here til Kira's caught! Cool, eh?"

"Woot!" Matt and Mello cheered simultaneously.

"…" Near frowned inwardly, _'How do we know we can trust him?'_ He thought. _'He just suddenly appears out of nowhere and reunites with L and them… Mello said he was a serial killer in the past… but what about now? Does he still kill?' _The white-haired boy mused. _'I remember vaguely back in the orphanage that Watari was saying to Roger that Beyond has a slight mental disorder and he can be quite unpredictable… I have seen those results in his past pranks…'_

Linda immediately noticed Near's silence and glanced concernedly at him. "Near?" She whispered, enough so that the others cannot hear. "Are you ok?"

Her friend's dark eyes blinked, seemingly snapped out of a trance, and met Linda's anxious gaze. "I'm fine, Linda." He said smoothly. "No need to be concerned. Just thinking."

"… If you say so…" She answered uncertainly.

"What?!" Beyond whined. Everyone's heads turned to him in either curiosity (the teens), amusement (Az), or annoyance (L).

"Did you not hear me clearly?" L grounded out with heavy sarcasm. "Here; let me break it down: You… cannot… sleep… in… my… room… because… you… might… break… something… and… I… don't… trust… you… with… my… _poh-ses-shuns_." He repeated slowly and jerky like he was talking to a child.

'_Which is kinda true…'_ Az smirked.

L saw Az's grin and mentally rolled his eyes. _'Hypocrite,'_ He thought, sensing her thoughts.

The woman met L's deadpan stare and mentally challenged him to speak. L quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to face her wrath.

"Then where can I sleep?" B muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hmm…" L mused. "Near?" He called gently to the boy sitting on the carpet.

Near warily looked up, "… Yes?" He squeaked, hoping L didn't suggest that he would room with BB… an 'ex-serial killer'…

The white-haired boy would drown in his pile of plushies first before Beyond would get his tainted hands on him.

"How do you feel about moving into Matt and Mello's room temporarily while BB sleeps on your room?" L smiled.

It took approximately one and a half seconds for Near to sigh in relief, Matt to start cheering again and Mello to yelp incredulously.

"_W-WHAT?!_" He screeched. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"_Temporarily,_ Mello-kun." L reminded. "Beyond will be staying here until this Kira business has cooled down considerably. After he's left Near can have his room back…" _'…If Beyond didn't trash it too much…'_ He added silently to himself.

"…Fine." Mello pouted. "But I won't like it!" He growled childishly.

"Thanks, Natey!" BB laughed. "Though I cannot promise you that it'll be the same as you left it though…"

"Don't worry about it." Near said quickly, _'ThankyouthankyouthankyouLMattandMelloIloveyouguys…'_ Was Near's rapid thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: -Spazzy!Near ftw- XDDD**

**UnratedCrimsonBlood****: Hey, no problem. :) Thanks for reviewing. But unfortunately since Halle hasn't appeared in the story (she might... cross your fingers!) I cannot accept your pairing suggestion. Sowwy! D:**

**--**

**Near: She might be appearing? -blinks-**

**--**

**Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam****: :D Woot, my story caught your attention!**

**--**

**B: Woot, I'm loved even more! Henh henh henh... TAKE THAT, L! -cackles-**

**L: -sighs and eats cake-**

**--**

**DeAD oN SIghT**: **I suck at writing threesomes. :c**

--

**xYuna****: Hahahaha, drunk Matt + drunk Mello + drunk Near = fangasm.**

--

**B: Ooh, this gives me an idea for more reviews... -hands Matt, Near and Mello a bottle of tequila each-**

**Matt/Mello/Near: No.**

**B: Aww... -mutters to self- _I'll try again later..._**

--

**Nicha The Purple Ghost**: **I know. Poor Rem and Gelus. D:** **And sankyuu. :3**

--

**Mello: Well... you are a reviewer... and PDG will skin me alive if I lose one reviewer... -hugs-**

**Matt: -waves hi-**

--

**Ravenous Lust****: :D**

**--**

**Near: -coughs- I know.**

**Mello: Ehck, I think your brother has the hots for you. -shudders- And, well, I share the same room with Matt, so seeing each other naked is a norm. (God that sounded gay...) And I peeped on Near in the shower... what do you think? **

**Matt: Seme or uke... I don't really mind... -coughs- And like Mels said, it's the norm... no matter how freakin' weird it is.**

**B: Sex with L? -cackles- As long as I'm on top, I don't mind. Being on top... I count that as a win. Henh henh henh!**

**L: -blinks-**

**--**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover****: DOWN WITH KIRAAAA! XD**

--

**Ryuk: 'ey, I really couldn't do anything! Boss said not to interfere or he'll inflict his wrath on us. -shudders- **

**Mello: PERVERTS UNITE! Oh daaang, my girlishness makes me a lot more sexy?! Schweet.**

**Near: My self-control is slipping... damn puberty...**

**L: You'll gain control soon enough, Near. -pets Near's head-**

--

**puddingcup****: -hugs a Rem plushie and a Gelus plushie- Hmm.. Ryuk... maaaaybe... maaaaybe not...**

**--**

**L: I did not sound old...**

**Az: Lieeeees!**

**Matt: -blushes- Ehhmm..**

**B: I'd rather do a dangerous stunt than take cold meds. **

**L: You do dangerous stunts all the time.**

**B: Where's your proof?**

**L: You jumped off the roof of the house, landed on the trampoline, did a backflip, and divebombed into the pool.**

**B: Point being...?**

**--**

**AkumeKura****: It's not too hard to keep 'em in character. I just know them too well. XD OhmaigawshIalsolovespeedtyping. IdoitallthetimewhenIchatwithmyfriends! XD**

**--**

**Mikami: Thank you. WORSHIP KIRA.**

**Raito: -quickly fixes his already neat hair-**

**B: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! -grabs strawberry jam and hides under a desk. Cradles the jar obsessively- My preeeccciiiiooouuusss...**

**L: Um, thank you?**

**B: -stops obsessing over jam for a moment- I'll try not to get sick. -resumes obsessing-**

**Mello: -freezes and stares- ... do what...?**

**Near: I do not wish to charge toys for hugs. I am content with what I have at the moment, although thank you for suggesting.**

**L: Thank you very much, kind and generous reviewer. -starts sucking on a sugar cube-**

**Matt: YOU'RE ON. I BAGS MARIOOOOO!**

**--**

**Pokematic7**: **Hmm Raito as Kira... maaaaybe... maaaaybe not...**

--

**Near: Not to be rude or anything, but how did you get converted? Was it the cuteness?**

**Mello: Or the sexiness?**

**Matt: Or the kinky stuff with the chocolate? -waggles eyebrows-**

**Mello/Near: -blushes simultaneously- Shut up, Matt.**

**Az: I've been accepted! -skips off happily into the sunset-**

--

**x-X-xDarkWolfx-X-x****: Your vote and pairing suggestion has been accepted. And thank you! Glad you love it! **

**--**

**Matt: TEEHEE! I'm adorable! **

**Near: -blinks-**

**--**

**Misa: Okay guys... This story won't be updating often cuz PDG is terribly busy... But she'll try all she can to get at least one chapter regularly! **

**B: So review, review, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
